Fallo epico
by Torto Racoon
Summary: "Una versión de la leyenda de Zelda tan increíble que no hay como explicar lo que la hace tan épica sin arruinarles las sorpresas que se encontraran en cada capítulo... lo mucho que reirán y momentos en que llorarán" -Club Nintendo México
1. Chapter 1 La leyenda aun vive

_Hola a todos!_

_Que rollo, cómo andan? Pues les traigo una historia que me invente mientras me viajaba entre diferentes entrenamientos y antes de que empiecen a leer quiero decirles que la juzguen como lo que es, una historia escrita por alguien que ama el universo de Zelda tanto como ustedes, y que lo único que quiero es compartirles las cosas que tanto me gustan, así que pónganse cómodos y disfruten el paseo por los pintorescos sitios de mi cabeza._

**Capítulo 1: La leyenda aún vive**

En la era antes del tiempo, cuando la tierra no era más que granito; tres diosas descendieron del cielo y miraron con tristeza tras ellos. Un enorme vacío en su corazón les aquejaba; tal vez el silencio, o tal vez la oscuridad. En un intento por aliviar su pena, las tres diosas entregaron su aliento y lo extendieron por los rincones de la tierra, creando así los ríos y lagos; los bosques y selvas; las montañas y las llanuras.

De esta forma habían llenado el silencio e iluminado la oscuridad; las tres diosas habían creado los primeros rasgos de vida por esta tierra. Sin embargo, su sacrificio pronto les consumiría su existencia.

Preocupadas por sus nuevas creaciones: los humanos; las tres diosas fundieron sus cuerpos con el fin de proteger a los habitantes del mundo que habían construido. Fue a partir de esta fusión de donde nació la "triple fuerza"; un artículo que concedería a su amo el deseo que guarde en lo más profundo de su corazón; a partir de este deseo se crearía un mundo donde sus sueños se volverían realidad, un mundo al que sus descubridores llamaron como "La tierra dorada".

Pronto descubrieron que la tierra dorada era un reflejo del mundo real, y el dueño de esta tierra podría dominar al mundo entero; y fue con este descubrimiento que comenzaron una serie de riñas con el fin de apoderarse de la triple fuerza; así pues, no tardo mucho antes de que alguien, un joven huérfano tocara el extraño símbolo, entonces, el joven desapareció misteriosamente el mismo día y nadie más le volvió a ver.

Hasta que un día, las tinieblas cubrieron los cielos y se extendieron a lo largo de la tierra; fue asi como todos conocieron el horrible poder de Ganon, quien desde su nacimiento fue destinado a convertirse en el líder de los Gerudo para que estos dominaran al mundo.

Con la esperanza de detenerlo, los siete sabios protegidos por la familia noble de Hyrule se reunieron en secreto para crear un sello que bloqueara el vínculo de la tierra dorada con el mundo real; fue así como Ganon fue encerrado en la tierra dorada que desde entonces se conoció como el mundo de las tinieblas. Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, y el seguidor más cercano a Ganon tomo el mando de la conquista; un mago a quien todos conocían bajo el nombre de Agahnim, quien con el ejército de la familia noble bajo su control mental, su misión había llegado a su consumación, para que poco después, el mago subiera al trono y convertirse en el rey de Hyrule.

Al momento que todo parecía haber acabado, la esperanza coloco sus ojos sobre el descendiente más joven de los siete sabios, un muchacho de vestimenta verde que identificaba a los Kokiri, quien blandiendo un legendario sable para repeler el mal, enfrento a Agahnim y salvo la tierra de Hyrule de su poderío.

Agradecido, el pueblo decidió recordarle y venerarle siempre. El joven fue llamado Link, pues su nombre simboliza el vínculo del reino con las tres diosas; Link vivió amena y saludablemente; envejeció y finalmente murió; y fue en ese día que el pueblo de Hyrule hizo la promesa de contar esta historia a todas las generaciones por venir.

Pero algo les aquejaba; y es que el mundo se había salvado, pero la oscuridad proveniente del mundo de las tinieblas jamás desapareció y…

-Blah blah blah… malditas letritas, ¿no pueden ir un poco más rápido?- pronunciaba el joven mientras estaba acostado en la sala con su Nintendo DS, pero pronto se aburrió y lo dejo de lado- quería matar algún bicho, no ponerme a leer, baah! Mejor voy a entrar al "counter strike"-.

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha de presentación del personaje<strong>

Nombre: Erick Landa

Edad: 20 años

Profesión: Gamer con doctorado en First person shooters

Aficiones: Entrena parkour y gimnasia, es fanático de las artes marciales, en sus ratos libres prueba diferentes mmorpg's (Es un elfo nocturno nivel 40 en World of Warcraft, Nihgt Walker de nivel 63 en MapleStory, Guerrero de nivel 30 en Perfect world, acaba de empezar a jugar este último)

Pasatiempos: Estudiante de universidad en sus ratos libres, aunque ser un gamer es una profesión muy seria y no le deja tiempo para esas tonterías

* * *

><p>Erick se sentó en su computadora y encendió el CPU, inmediatamente se inició Windows 7 y mostro un Wallpaper de Assasin´s Creed, su primera influencia para entrar al grupo de Parkour.<p>

Antes de que siquiera pudiera mover el mouse, la pantalla se volvió negra y apareció un sujeto en el monitor con ropa de etiqueta y un maquillaje idéntico al títere visto en las películas de "El juego macabro".

-Saludos Landa, quiero jugar un juego- exclamó el tipo con una voz macabra y obviamente alterada por el ordenador.

-Qué suerte que lo encuentro señor, estaba a punto de entrar al counter- añadió Erick.

-Que sea Counter entonces- dijo al momento en que la pantalla de la computadora volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha de presentación del personaje<strong>

Nombre: Jigsaw Gamer

Edad: Indefinida

Profesión: Jefe y dueño de una organización llamada Duskether que incrementa la eficiencia de los servidores de juegos en línea de Mexico y el resto de Latino América

Aficiones: Usa a Erick y otros seguidores para defender a los jugadores de actos infames como alguna implementación del gobierno para mejorar la educación del país poniendo en riesgo la latencia de internet y que por que ello las cuentas de millones de inocentes se vean baneadas por exceso de LAG. Además es líder de los clanes más prestigiados de internet.

Pasatiempos: Trabaja en el programa oportunidades… porque los noobs también tienen derechos, trabajamos día a día para darles GI's (Godly Items) a los noobs másnecesitados

* * *

><p>El chico jugó por más de una hora sin darse cuenta que el DS aún estaba encendido y posando en la sala; las frases continuaron transcurriendo:<p>

"El mal se apoderó de la tierra y las personas suplicaban el regreso del héroe, la llegada de un nuevo Link, un nuevo vinculo. El héroe nunca apareció, la tierra había cambiado, pero los descendientes de Hyrule aún creían que la historia que ellos contaban se volvería a escribir una vez más."


	2. Chapter 2 Personas comunes, relaciones

**Capítulo 2: Personas comunes, relaciones comunes**

-¡Hay un maldito camper!- gritó Erick por el team speak- en el segundo piso, me ha matado-.

-Trae cheto- gritó un sujeto del mismo equipo- yo lo mato-.

PAO PAO! Y el cheto se murió.

-Excelente trabajo- dijo el jigsaw gamer con su voz crepitante, parecía salir de una película de scream- ¿te gustaría ser moderador?

-wow, ¿de verdad puedo?-.

-Te lo haz ganado- respondió Erick- yo te agregare a la lista…-.

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta del departamento (Erick vivía en un departamento de estudiantes y cada quien rentaba su propio cuarto), Landa decidió dejar que alguno de sus compañeros abriera la puerta, odiaba ser interrumpido cuando jugaba counter; sin embargo le tocaron a su ventana haciéndole saber que lo querían a él.

-Erick, necesito tu ayuda- dijo un viejo mientras su silueta aparecía por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa Don Canta?- respondió Erick disimulando lo molesto que estaba.

-Acabo de hacer un gran descubrimiento y he estado intentando contactar al grupo encargado de esta investigación-.

-¿Y..?-.

-Mi computadora no enciende, ayúdame-.

-Está bien, deje apago la mía y vamos a su casa- Erick cerró sesión en su ordenador, tomo su Nintendo DS y salió para ir con el viejo a quien siempre creía un loco.

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha de presentación del personaje<strong>

Nombre: Cántaro Spinoza

Edad: 74 años

Profesión: Espiritista, personaje secundario de la novela "Defastores" que nada tiene que ver con esta serie. (Ambas son escritas por su servilleta, ósea por MÍ)

Aficiones: Investiga leyendas de culturas antiguas, tiene preferencias por los pueblos y países extintos y de lenguas muertas; es italiano pero ha viajado a diferentes rincones del mundo

Pasatiempos: Usa disfraces y tiende mucho a colarse en otras historias

* * *

><p>Antes de cerrarse, una pantalla del DS reveló una frase: "La historia se escribirá de nuevo".<p>

El señor Cántaro vivía al lado del departamento, su casa parecía una tienda de antigüedades y extravganzas, el hombre traía una máscara kabuki y lo que parecía un traje de samurái. Erick sabía perfectamente donde estaba la computadora del señor, ya le había llamado con anterioridad para "arreglar" problemas con su computadora.

Intento prender el CPU, pero efectivamente no encendía, reviso las conexiones y todo estaba conectado… ¿Qué podría ser?

-Creo que ya vi el problema- dijo Erick, y se agacho para ver debajo del escritorio- creo que apagó el regulador con el pie sin darse cuenta-.

Encendió el regulador y el ordenador se inició por si solo mientras Cántaro hacia una cara de vergüenza por haber pedido ayuda.

-Bueno Señor, esperare aquí a que mande su correo y no tenga ningún problema- dijo Erick.

-Bien, bien, muchas gracias-.

El muchacho se levantó mientras el anciano con ropa de samurái se quitaba la máscara y se acomodaba en la computadora; mientras tanto, Erick sacó su Nintendo DS y apareció el menú titular de "The Legend of Zelda" un emulador de Ocarina of Time.

Cántaro se concentraba en escribir su correo en Hotmail hasta que sus manos se congelaron y presto atención a la melodía que tocaba. El viejo se giró y llamó al joven.

-¿Que estás jugando?-.

-Un juego que baje de internet esta mañana- respondió pensando que no era importante darle el nombre al italiano, a su edad seguro no sabría lo que es.

Cántaro se levantó de la computadora y se dirigió a una habitación oscura, llamando la atención del muchacho.

-Tengo algo que tal vez te interese- le gritó desde la habitación, y entonces saco un pergamino roído y desgastado- lo he encontrado hace cinco días en la excavación- entonces se acercó al chico y le entregó el pergamino en sus manos y se dirigió a otro lugar de donde estaba sacando diferentes cosas como buscando algo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el muchacho mientras desenrollaba el pergamino, solo vio un extraño símbolo y un montón de puntos acomodados en patrones- ¿Por qué puede interesarme algo así?-.

-Solo espera- y llego a sentarse de nuevo con un teclado acústico con baterías- ¿puedes sostenerlo para que lo lea por favor?-.

-Son notas…- pensó Erick en voz alta, y entonces comenzó el viejo a tocar el tema del menú dejando boquiabierto al muchacho, quería decirle lo increíble que era pero eso solo interrumpiría tan harmoniosa melodía. Una sombra se cruzó por la parte de atrás de la casa, al darse cuenta de lo extraño que era ese lugar, cosas como esa le parecían muy normales a Erick que ya las ignoraba, no era la primera vez.

-¡Es increíble señor!- alagó Erick.

-Es una canción de cuna según tengo entendido- explico el hombre- la escribió un Sheikah el dia en que, según el diario, desaparecio la familia real de este mundo, pues el vínculo entre este mundo y el mundo de las diosas nunca apareció-.

-¿Habla de Link?-.

-Link es una forma de llamarlo, nadie sabía su nombre real así que lo llamaron Link, pues significaba vínculo-.

-Debe ser por eso que en estos juegos…- Erick miraba a la pantalla de su DS, el menú decía "escriba su nombre". Una gran nostalgia se apoderó del muchacho, sintió pena por el niño cuyo nombre nunca recordaran; entonces miro la hora- es casi hora de mi entrenamiento-.

-Espera, ¿quieres ver algo genial?- dijo Cántaro entusiasmado, pero mientras Erick estaba pensando cómo decirle que no, el hombre ya lo había llevado a la habitación de atrás donde tenía un escudo de bronce oxidado.

El óxido le daba al escudo una tonalidad verde, pero aún así era asombroso, tenía un grabado del halcón de Hilian volando hacia el signo de la Tri-fuerza que representaba a las diosas que habían creado Hyrule y todo el universo. Erick colocó sus manos sobre el escudo mostrando su asombro, entonces se giró hacia Cántaro.

-¿Puedo?- solicito para poder tomar el escudo.

-Adelante- respondió el viejo.

Mientras tomaba el escudo para colocarlo como se debe, Erick se preguntaba si podría parecerse un poco a Link… para nada, él se veía bastante mexicano para eso con su tono de piel bronceada y sus ojos cafés, pero no importaba, aquel escudo era genial, solo necesitaba la espada, se preguntaba dónde podría estar; eso perdió importancia cuando vio la hora.

-Ya me tengo que ir- dijo mientras colocó el escudo en su base plegada a la pared; antes de salir miro a Cántaro- Señor, usted es súper- y levantó el pulgar al cerrar la puerta, dejando a aquel hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos olvidados

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos que un mundo olvido**

Mientras Erick se dirigía a prisa a su entrenamiento, no muy lejos de ahí estaba la excavación donde Cántaro había encontrado un gran número de reliquias. Ahora aquel lugar se había llenado de camionetas de la empresa Aircom, que patrocinaban el trabajo del hombre, pues el dueño de la compañía tenía ciertos intereses.

El sujeto responsable de la empresa Aircom se encontraba ahí mismo, mirando un enorme agujero donde máquinas excavadoras se encontraban trabajando horas extras; él las contemplaba con una sonrisa y una espeluznante mirada en sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha de presentación del personaje<strong>

Nombre: Arukem Vaati

Edad: indefinida

Profesión: Administrador en jefe y dueño actual de la empresa Aircom de ciencia y tecnología para el progreso. Las campañas de Aircom han prometido grandes avances en la tecnología y educación del país, pero han fracasado a causa de actos de un sujeto que se hace llamar El Jigsaw Gamer

Aficiones: En la antigüedad era un mago peligroso que intentaba apoderarse del poder supremo, fue derrotado pero ha entrenado su magia desde entonces.

Pasatiempos: A pesar de su apariencia joven tiene una edad avanzada, sin embargo pasa ratos libres con chicas adolecentes

* * *

><p>-Parece que el viejo lo ha conseguido al fin- dijo Arukem por el teléfono- nos ha ahorrado todo el trabajo-.<p>

-¿Estás seguro que es la auténtica?- respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo estoy, puedo sentir una fuerte carga espiritual emanando de este lugar- tomo aire, estaba muy feliz- esta es la puerta que conecta al mundo de sombras blancas donde se encuentra sellado Ganon, aunque sigo sin entender por qué lo necesitamos-.

-Tu no entiendes Vaati, él fue mi maestro-.

-Pero se fue Agahnim, nosotros dos podríamos conquistar el mundo para nosotros solos-.

-¡NO ENTIENDES!- gritó la voz- el poder dorado sigue los secretos ocultos en el corazón de su dueño, tú te has mezclado tanto en el mundo humano que te has perdido entre la codicia de su dinero; eres famoso y yo todo lo que quiero yo es venganza-.

-¿Y por qué Ganon?-.

-Porque en su corazón esconde celosamente secretos llenos de oscuridad, el atrae a las sombras y podrá extenderlas por todo el mundo cuando abramos ese sello-.

-De acuerdo, capturaremos al anciano para que nos explique cómo romper el sello-.

-Ten cuidado Vaati, no actúes sin pensar o ya sabes lo que pasara-.

-¿Y qué puede pasar?-.

Y casi como un presagio ocurrió, las estatuas de siete soldados que estaban a medio enterrar forcejearon para moverse entre la tierra y colocaron sus espadas para formar un circulo frente a ellos, una resplandeciente luz bajo de los cielos y Vaati en asombro dejo caer el teléfono. Pronto las estatuas comenzaron a abandonar su pedestal y salir de los cúmulos de tierra que los habían aprisionado por tantos siglos.

Vaati metió la mano en su saco hecho a la medida y extrajo un frasco con tinta negra, entonces se dibujó así mismo los tatuajes que solía llevar en la antigüedad; extendió sus manos e invoco un ejército de criaturas con cabeza de escarabajo y cuerpo de hombre con las manos enormes, con una gruesa piel que era común de estos insectos.

Los ojos de las siete enormes estatuas comenzaron a brillar mientras blandían sus espadas de piedra para envestir a las criaturas de Vaati, pero estas les superaron en número y comenzaron a saltar al agujero de la excavación para atacar a los soldados de piedra. Los escarabajos saltaron sobre la estatua que encabezaba el batallón y la escalaron, había nueve de ellos sobre la estatua y esta no sabía qué hacer para zafarse, pues le habían sujetado manos y pies; finalmente los cinco escarabajos restantes corrieron en estampida hacia el soldado impactándolo con fuertes cornadas que lo derribaron al suelo.

Mientras caía, el soldado susurraba frases en una lengua extraña perdido en su llanto mientras las nueve criaturas lo martilleaban con sus cuernos hasta volverlo polvo; ahora solo restaban seis.

-Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé- se dijo Vaati mientras recogía el celular.

-Otra de tus frases humanas…- critico Agahnim, haciendo que Vaati pusiera sus ojos de ¬_¬'

Cuatro de los siete soldados ya habían caído y estos solo habían conseguido matar a uno de los catorce escarabajos de Vaati, por lo que a él no le preocupaba, pronto acabarían con los demás.

-Me preocupa que aparezca ya sabes quién- dijo Agahnim.

-No me digas que le temes a los muertos Ag- replicó Vaati.

-No sabes lo que dices- comentó- el joven de túnica verde con el que yo me enfrente no es el mismo niño que te ha vencido; siempre que uno de nosotros tiene un plan aparece un nuevo vinculo a mandar todo por un acantilado-.

-Somos más fuertes ahora, tenemos dinero y tecnología, ¿qué va a hacer un niño contra nosotros?-.

-Hace mucho tiempo yo dije la misma frase Vaati, será mejor que tengas cuidado- le recordó, Vaati no sabía que responder, así que Agahnim continuó- captura al anciano, tráelo-.

-Así lo hare- respondió Vaati como si hubiese sido mamá diciéndole a un niño que hiciera la tarea, ya saben, algo como "Ya voy maaah".

Cuando el último soldado de piedra cayó, Vaati dio la orden y los escarabajos comenzaron a producir un sonido, como una música, y entonces los dos escarabajos que habían sido vencidos se levantaron como si hubiesen despertado de un sueño y nada hubiese ocurrido.

Vaati chasqueo los dedos y los escarabajos con cuerpo humano se volvieron polvo que se llevó el viento, entonces Vaati se acomodó el traje de gala hecho a la medida y salió del sitio de excavación, dando la orden al guardia para que cerrara en tanto él se introducía en su Mercedes-Benz McLaren Roadster.


	4. Chapter 4 Tenemos visitas

**Capítulo 4: Tenemos visitas!**

Erick había terminado su día de entrenamiento, y como era costumbre, tenía puesto su Ipod touch en el brazo para escuchar música mientras practicaba los movimientos que habían hecho en clase; de pronto noto a una jovencita rubia sentada en las bancas donde regularmente los padres esperaban a que los niños terminaran de entrenar, entonces se le acercó.

-Caro, tu entrenamiento terminó hace una hora, ¿Por qué no te has ido a tu casa?-.

-No se…- respondió la pequeña mientras se hacía trenzas con el cabello mirando para otro lado- mis papas están de viaje-.

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha de presentación del personaje<strong>

Nombre: Carolina Hiller

Edad: 13 años

Profesión: Estudiante

Aficiones: Gimnasta talentosa, fanática de cualquier cosa que requiera de habilidad corporal (malabares, pruebas de equilibrio y diferentes tipos de artes urbanas), toda una navaja suiza humana

Pasatiempos: Ver películas, salir de shopping como cualquier niña normal y últimamente pasar tiempo con Erick quien comparte aficiones similares

* * *

><p>-¿Vas a estar sola en tu casa?, ¿Dónde está tu tía?-.<p>

-Ay, pues trabajando, ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo sola allá?-.

-Oh, perdón…- el muchacho no sabía que decir, ¿hacer algo al respecto?, ¡NO!, era día de trasnochar subiendo de nivel en Perfect World; por otro lado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo la niña ahí sentada?, claro, no seas tonto, te estaba esperando idiota, no seas tan cruel para dejarla botada a su suerte, ¡es tu amiga!

-¿No vas a decir nada?- replicó la niña haciendo que Erick reaccionara de golpe.

-Ah, pues no sé, si quieres vemos pelis en mi casa- sugirió Erick- solo avisa que te vas a quedar conmigo- entonces la pequeña se levantó con una amplia sonrisa y lo miró a los ojos liberando una risa traviesa.

-Ya avisé- dijo mientras le mostraba su celular y agarraba su mochila rosa, después tomo al chico del brazo para que se apresurara a caminar.

Olvidé decir que siempre se salía con la suya o eso se resume en "Navaja Suiza Humana". Cambiando de tema, la caminata del gimnasio a la casa de Erick no era larga, o por lo menos no lo era para él, tomaba media hora ir caminando entre esos dos puntos pasando por el frente de la zona de excavación, era más divertido pues no pasaban coches pro ahí, y los dos jóvenes aprovechaban para acordar que película debían ver.

-Operación Dragón- propuso Erick.

-Ya la vi- respondió Carolina.

-Furor del Dragón-.

-Ya la vi-.

-El Último Dragón-.

-Ya… y el tigre y el dragón también y todas las que llevan Dragón-.

-Ah pues, Doom-.

-No me gusta-.

-El príncipe de Persia-.

-No te gusta a ti-.

-Es verdad, ¡MALDITO DISNEY, ARRUINO LA PELI!-.

Entonces se materializo ante ellos una criatura con el esqueleto de fuera, no tenía ni pies ni manos, solo su torso y su cabeza que parecía cráneo; pues tenía dos huecos en los ojos de los cuales brotaba una luz color azul de su interior; no tenía mandíbula inferior.

-¡Responde!, ¿tú eres Landa?- preguntó con prisa la criatura, al momento de aparecer asustó a los dos chicos.

-¿Aaah…? Soy yo- dijo Erick espantado- ¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Ven rápido, el señor Cántaro corre grave peligro- dijo, ignorando completamente la pregunta del joven. La criatura comenzó a desplazarse flotando rápidamente en dirección a la casa, no notaba que los jóvenes aún estaban con cara de What? Y no lo seguían- ¿Que estas esperando?-.

-Hay que seguir al Kakuna Blanco- le dijo Landa a la chica, recordándole su parecido con un pokemon del tipo insecto.

El muchacho comenzó a correr y la pequeña le siguió el paso. Erick se preguntaba en qué tipo de peligro podría encontrarse una persona como aquel viejo, no era del tipo de personas que llegaran a tener problemas serios.

La velocidad de la criatura obligaba a los muchachos a acelerar el paso a su máxima capacidad, estaban perdiendo el aire hasta que esta se detuvo de golpe haciendo que los chavos casi chocaran entre sí.

-Criaturas oscuras creadas con magia negra- musitó la cosa esa- están buscando al maestro, está escondido en un túnel bajo la casa, no debemos dejar que lo encuentren, hay cinco de ellas así que debemos tener cuidado-.

Erick sacó de su mochila una máscara negra muy parecida a las usadas en lucha libre, de hecho fue un mascarero quien la diseño; totalmente negra con un ovalo plateado que le cubría los ojos y el rostro pero le permitía ver, unos guantes negros y una sudadera del mismo color. Aquel era un traje improvisado diseñado hace mucho tiempo antes de siquiera comenzar a entrenar, lo ha usado cuando debe enfrentarse a villanos que ponen el peligro el arte del video gaming; el jigsaw gamer le había instalado recientemente un micrófono que altera su voz a una similar que él usa.

-Erick- le llamó la niña- ¿Qué haces?-.

-Erick Landa se fue Caro- respondió con su voz asustadora mirando al frente a las criaturas con cabeza de escarabajo a lo lejos de la calle solitaria- Yo soy Xin Skar-.

Entonces corrió hacia las bestias escarabajo aprovechando el elemento sorpresa, pues ellas aún no sabían que él se encontraba ahí, tomo ventaja de su velocidad para impactar con una fuerte patada de empeine en la nuca de una criatura que acababa de romper una ventana de la casa del viejo, la criatura clavo su cuello en los vidrios rotos, estaba herida pero no acabada y además Xin acababa de llamar la atención de las demás.

-¿Estas loco?- dijo el "Kakuna Blanco" apareciendo tras el chico- eso es suicidio- tenía razón, cualquier persona que jugase League of Legends sabía que entrar en 5 vs 1 era correr a una muerte segura.

Xin dio una fuerte patada al escarabajo en la ventana, cortando su cuello con los vidrios. Otra de las criaturas tomó la puerta y la arrancó de su lugar con las manos para arrojarlo hacia el enmascarado joven que instintivamente se colocó pecho tierra, la puerta pasó sobre de él y dio un fuerte azote contra otro escarabajo que se acercaba a sus espaldas, dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Cuidado!- le grito el kakuna fantasmagórico mientras Xin se levantaba del suelo y observó como un escarabajo corria hacia él con los cuernos de frente.

Xin se colocó de nuevo en el suelo boca arriba y coloco los pies en el pecho de la criatura que automáticamente bajo los cuernos done el enmascarado gamer pudiera tomarlos para después lanzarlo, usando su velocidad en contra del bicho que golpeo contra el suelo cayendo sobre el otro bicho (aquel era un movimiento de lucha que aprendió de un chavo que entrena parkour).

-Ahí vienen dos- aviso la criatura esa.

Xin se incorporó en sus dos piernas y tomó al otro de los cuernos, pero este uso su fuerza y giró el cuello para lanzar al muchacho por los aires, el chico giro para poder caer de pie; al aterrizar, tomo impulsó y corrió hacia la criatura e intento derribarla con una patada circular, pero esta simplemente no caía.

-Esto será inútil- dijo el muchacho- necesito un arma que los corte.

-Entra a la casa del maestro, hay una daga en la entrada-.

Y entró a la casa (la puerta estaba hecha pedazos y sobre la cabeza de un bicho), los escarabajos nisiquiera se molestaron en seguirlo, comenzaron a cantar y las tres criaturas caídas se levantaron y repusieron sus heridas.

El joven de mascara y ropa negra salió de un salto de la casa empuñando una daga que clavo sobre el bicho más cercano a la puerta, lo mató pero le sorprendió que los demás monstruos caídos estuviesen dispuestos a luchar.

-¿Qué diablos pasó?- pregunto Xin sorprendido a la extraña criatura fantasmagórica que lo seguía.

-Su canto repone las heridas de sus hermanos, debemos deshacernos de todos antes de que uno pueda cantar-.

Xin tomó a uno de los cuernos, y antes de que el escarabajo pudiera lanzarlo por los aires, este lo jaló y acercó su pecho para clavarle la daga; pero mientras se encargaba de este, dos criaturas ya estaban lanzándose sobre él en un ágil salto con las manos y los cuernos al frente.

Antes de que Xin Skar siquiera se percatara de las criaturas, dos cuchillos se clavaron en el cuello de ambas y estas cayeron a los pies del muchacho, quien se preguntaba qué era lo que había ocurrido y miro a todas partes para averiguarlo.

Sobre el tejado de enfrente estaba la pequeña niña rubia con cuchillos de circo para lanzar que jugueteaba entre sus dedos como si hubiese nacido con ellos en las manos, toda una "Navaja Suiza Humana". Los dos muchachos no se percataron de la criatura que aún quedaba; estaba subiendo por el tejado de la casa del viejo y en un alarido comenzó a cantar haciendo que sus hermanas comenzaran a levantarse.

-Caro, ¿puedes encargarte de los que están detrás de mi?- pidió Xin mientras clavaba su daga en el cuello de un escarabajo que intentaba levantarse con las manos.

-Caro se fue- dijo la pequeña después de mandar sus dos cuchillos al aire- Yo soy… ahmm… después te digo quien soy-.

Los dos cuchillos dieron certeramente en el pescuezo de las dos criaturas tras Xin mientras este se ancargaba de clavar su daga en el pecho de la restante… ¿la restante?, pero si había otra en el techo.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Xin.

La criatura levanto su cabeza colocándola a la luz de la luna y entonces comenzó a producir un extraño sonido antes de que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuerpo. Un chavo con antifas y una playera con una enorme estrella estaba tras la criatura empuñando un machete el cual lo enfundo en un forro de cuero que tenia en la espalda.

-¿Soy rapido o no soy rapido weyes?- dijo el chavo dirijiendose a otros tres que se hiban acercando.

-Ay, bájale we- le dijo uno más alto vestido de la misma forma e igual con un machete en la espalda como todo el grupo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha de presentación del personaje<strong>

Nombre: Grupo de Parkour "Estrella Polar" (identidades reales anónimas)

Edad: desconocidas

Profesión: Leales ayudantes del Jigsaw Gamer

Aficiones: Parkour entre las mas conocidas, no todos son gamers pero algunos forman parte del mismo clan de Erick y el Jigsaw

Pasatiempos: Entrenar, repartir palisas a quien se las merece y faltar a clases (se inscribieron a la escuela para poder faltar).

* * *

><p>-Gracias por venir- les grito Xin Skar.<p>

-OOH, ¿PS QUE PASO?- dijo el más alto de ellos- nosotros nunca abandonamos a un carnal-.

-¿Pero cómo sabían que los necesitaba?- preguntó Xin con curiosidad mientras colocaba a Caro que bajaba del tejado juntó a él.

-Cuando el señor Jig vio las camionetas de Aircom cerca de tu casa supuso que algo andaba mal- deijo el muchacho que había degollado a la criatura, recuerden que el señor Cántaro era vecino de Erick.

-¿Aircom?- pensó Xin mientras contemplaba los cadáveres de los escarabajos, estos comenzaban a volverse cenizas y se fueron con el viento.

-Así es, el maestro trabaja para Aircom- dijo el extraño fantasma- él sabía desde el principio que ellos querían llegar al templo oculto bajo las excavaciones, pero el debía hacer que se cumpliera la leyenda, y ahora se está escribiendo de nuevo-.

-Parece que Aircom está estrenando jefe- comentó Erick- el anterior contrataba a matones y construía enormes maquinas llamadas Metal Gear, hasta que finalmente lo derrotamos-.

-Esta vez se trata de un mago oscuro del viento llamado Vaati, es extremadamente poderoso y usara su magia negra para detenernos; lo más seguro es que no hablemos más por ahora- recomendó el "kakuna" de ojos brillantes- mi nombre es Axerotto por cierto, soy la llave maestra, los contactare en cuanto se relajen las cosas-.

Y entonces el espíritu desapareció, los muchachos de Estrella Polar se miraron entre si y se alejaron por los tejados. Erick miraba hacia el infinito pensando en que nuevamente tenía que vérselas con Aircom que esta ves perseguía personas inocentes; la pequeña niña rubia notó la preocupación en su rostro, así que lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta su casa.


	5. Chapter 5 La leyenda de los espiritus

**Capítulo 5: La leyenda de los antiguos espíritus**

Erick estaba en su cuarto acostado en la cama, pero no había podido recordar la hora en que se había quedado dormido, pero tenía la misma ropa de la batalla de la noche anterior. Caro, la pequeña niña de trece años dormía junto a él abrazándolo; el muchacho no pudo dejar de notar lo bonita que era para ser apenas una niña.

La máscara de Xin Skar y los cuchillos de la niña estaban acomodados en el escritorio donde estaba la computadora de Landa. Él se levantó intentando no despertar a la pequeña, y noto que junto a los cuchillos había una pequeña libreta abierta donde había escritos diferentes nombres para mujer inspirados en las películas de Bruce Lee, tales como Ling Jung, Tse Youn, Darin, Akren y así, tomando nombres de diferentes culturas que aparecen en las películas. Esto le produjo gracia al chico; y entonces apareció Axerotto, el espíritu del día anterior.

-Ven a la casa por favor- entonces desapareció.

Y fue así como Erick Landa comenzó toda una travesía para llegar a la casa del vecino… en fin, estando allí vio como todo estaba destruido tal y como lo habían dejado el día anterior; el fantasma se apareció en lo más profundo de la habitación.

-Por aquí- le llamo, señalando una puerta de trampa casi invisible.

El chico se acercó y abrió la puerta que posaba sobre el piso, dando a unas escaleras que llevaban a un túnel bajo la casa, las luces estaban encendidas y había un cuarto con un enorme porton que conducía a otra parte; recargado en el portón se encontraba el italiano con un enorme saco y un sombrero de piel que cubría su rostro.

-Admira- dijo el viejo- MI DISFRAS DE VAN HELSING-y un incomodísimo silencio se produjo; a Erick le parecía comenzar a escuchar el silbido de un viento solitario- no es eso por lo que te he mandado a llamar-.

Entonces Cántaro abrió el portón y le mostro el gran pedestal de Hyrule donde se encontraba ensartada…

-¡La espada maestra!- musitó Landa en asombro, entonces apareció Axerotto.

-La espada predilecta del héroe que reacciona ante su presencia…- dijo el espíritu esperando a que algo sucediera- creí que pasaría algo.

-¿De verdad creíste que yo era el héroe de la leyenda?- dijo Erick en tono irónico- no tengo ninguna descendencia con los siete sabios-.

-Sí, pero tú sabes… lo de ayer me hizo creer que- explico el espíritu y entonces vió al italiano que comenzaba a dibujar una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro mientras extraía algo de su saco.

-Bueno, mi querido Xero, ya sabes nuestro trato- dijo el viejo- tendrás que usar… LA PELUCA DE ELVIS DE LA VERGÜENZA- y le colocó una peluca con un enorme peinado en la cabeza.

-¡Maldición!- dijo el espíritu ahora con peluca de Elvis, observo que Erick no entendía nada de lo que ocurría así que le explico- hicimos una apuesta, si tú eras el héroe de la leyenda el viejo debía usar ropa normal por el transcurso de toda la cruzada, y si no eras tú, yo debía usar esta horrenda peluca hasta que alguien diga que esto se ha resuelto oficialmente-.

-Deja que yo le explique- interrumpió Cantaro- Erick, yo sé que sabes mucho de la leyenda, pero no sabes bien como termino todo durante los siglos que le siguieron:

_Cuando Ganon cayó por última vez, los siete sabios se apresuraron a crear un sello maestro utilizando el poder de los espiritus que cuidan este mundo, de esa forma Agahnim no tendría la oportunidad de liberarlo nuevamente._

_Con el fin de resguardar la esperanza, los siete sabios sacrificaron sus vidas enterrando el templo con el que se había resguardado la tierra de Hyrule durante largos siglos. Niños y Aldeanos de todas las edades vieron como el gran monumento se hundía ante ellos con las personas que los protegieron dentro de él; con lágrimas en los ojos, los siete sabios contemplaron a su amado pueblo que los miraba con dolor._

_"No lloremos… hay que sonreír, recordemos los tiempos que pasamos juntos como familias, como hermanos… que sepamos siempre que pudimos sonreír el día que nos dijimos… Adiós"._

_-¡ABUELITO!- grito un pequeño de cinco años rompiendo en llanto intentando alcanzar a uno de los siete hombres con túnica blanca que se sumergían lentamente en un abismo bajo la tierra, las personas detenían al pequeño para que no se acercara- ¡Abuelito, quédate conmigo!- decía y repetia el niño, chillaba, pataleaba, golpeaba y rasguñaba a todo aquel que intentaba alejarle de su querido abuelo mientras este se limpiaba las lágrimas en los ojos, se giró mostrándole una gran sonrisa y le dijo:_

_-Adiós Dalhie… mi muchacho-._

_Cuando la tierra comenzó a cubrirles las rodillas, los siete sabios se tomaron fuertemente de las manos, eran personas, sentían mucho miedo y mucho dolor, pero se repetían en susurros "No lloremos, hay que sonreír… cuando digamos adiós… a Hyrule"._

_Los años por venir fueron más prósperos, mas amenos, y las personas levantaron siete estatuas que cuidarían de los siete sabios el día que ellos volvieran a ver la luz, siete soldados que alejarían al mal de aquella tierra santa, pero los siglos transcurrieron y estas acabaron bajo tierra, pero eso no importaba, pues la leyenda que contaban los descendientes de Hyrule mantenían al héroe, a la familia real y los siete sabios con vida en los corazones de su amado pueblo que recordó por años haberles dado su último adiós con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Nadie en todo el mundo sabía dónde se encontraban las llaves del sello que mantienen cautivo a Ganon, o por lo menos quienes sabían no tenían idea de cómo llegar a aquellos lugares, pues se encuentran en un plano espiritual conocido como "La tierra de las sombras blancas"._

_Gracias a los años de investigación, hemos descubierto que hay espíritus en el mundo que pueden abrir ciertas puertas que llevan a aquella tierra y Xero es la llave maestra que puede llevar a cualquier criatura a donde se encuentran las tres llaves del sello…_

-¿¡Estas escuchando una palabra de lo que dice el maestro!- dijo molesto el espíritu con cabellera de Elvis, dirigiéndose al joven que intentaba sacar la espada maestra de su pedestal- oye insolente, que crees que haces-.

-Esta cosa- comentó el muchacho- esta atorada-.

-¡No esta atorada torpe!- continuó el espíritu- ¡Solo el vínculo puede despertar a la espada de su sueño!-.

-Necesito aceite de oliva para sacarla de ahí- añadió el chico ignorando completamente al espíritu.

-¡Es una espada sagrada!- gritó Xero, entonces su maestro le interrumpió.

-Erick, debemos encontrar al héroe de la leyenda; solo él podrá acabar con el mal de una vez y cumplir la leyenda- las palabras del viejo mostraban decisión e iniciativa- los descendientes de los sabios creen conocer a quien pueda ser. Tú conoces la leyenda y además sabes cómo opera Aircom, ¿podrás proteger al vínculo en su viaje?-.

-Está bien, pero necesito conseguir una espada- informo el muchacho mientras bajaba del pedestal de un brinco, se dirigía a la puerta mientras seguía hablando solo- creo que a todos nos conviene acabar con Aircom que nada más saca sus programas de educación y satura nuestros de por sí ya chafas servidores con sus páginas de "" como si a alguien le importara, las personas buscan trabajo para poder pagar juegos online, ¿de que sirve si los servidores no funcionan?-.

Xero se giró para ver a su maestro mientras lucia su cabellera.

-Mi tarea es guiar a Link por su cruzada, pero temo mucho por su bienestar maestro-.

-Tranquilo, que yo estaré seguro protegiendo este lugar, acompaña al muchacho y no te quites esa peluca o yo lo sabré-.

-Sí señor… (¬_¬') hasta muy pronto- y entonces desapareció.


	6. Chapter 6 Aquellas tribus urbanas

Para los que se empiezan a preguntar "¿Por qué diablos este tipo llama a esto un FanFic?" debo decirles que ya estamos muy cerca de encontrar personajes muy relevantes con la historia de TLOZ, pronto se irán dando cuenta y si no les gusta por favor dejen sus mentadas de madre en la sección de reviews; permítanme conocer lo que les gusta y lo que no, solo les pido sean honestos y muchas gracias por su tiempo

:D

**Capítulo 6: Aquellas tribus urbanas**

Caro había acompañado a Erick a la casa de un extraño conocido por quien Erick no tenía mucho entusiasmo en visitar. Ambos estaban frente a la puerta de aquella casa pero el muchacho aún estaba pensando si era una buena idea. No había otra opción, él necesitaba una espada y no había mejor lugar para conseguir una espada que en la casa del Anime Otaku más friki de toda la ciudad, pues los otakus usaban estas armas como parte de sus cosplays con los que asistían a las convenciones; no sería extraño que si un día la ciudad está bajo ataque, los otakus saquen algún Gundam para proteger la ciudad… o tal vez se los reserven para el día en que nos ataque un ángel gigante.

Erick se decidió finalmente a tocar el timbre y casi inmediatamente abrió la puerta una chavita de 18 años de edad con una playera de doraemon, unos shortsitos exageradamente cortos y la misma banda que usaba Naruto en la cabeza.

-¡Konichiwa!- dijo la mujer de manera exageradamente animosa mientras realizaba repetidas reverencias, Erick ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber ido- Yo soy Lucy-chan, tú debes ser el amigo de Gaara-kun, él está en su estancia esperándote, sean bienvenidos por favor-.

-Hola, yo soy Caro- respondió la pequeña mostrando la misma alegría; Erick le miro de forma extraña, aquello debía ser contagioso.

-Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Caro-chan (encantada pequeña Caro)- le respondio con otra reverencia y una gran sonrisa.

-Estoy muy bien gracias- respondió Caro con otra reverencia mal hecha.

-Pasen por favor- invitó, entonces los dos muchachos entraron a la casa… PERO DE PRONTO, la tipa hizo una cara de D: - ¡Oh dios mío!, qué barbaridad-.

Los dos chicos se miraron preguntándose que tenían mal, como si hubiesen cometido un acto de herejía, y entonces la chica les apunto los pies; habían entrado con zapatos a la casa y ese comportamiento no era tolerable para un otaku que incluso siendo más mexicanos que el bigote de Zapata, seguían las tradiciones de la tierra del sol naciente, ósea Japón. Ambos se quitaron los zapatos y la chica volvió a ser feliz nuevamente.

Caro siguió a Erick por la casa pero Lucy-chan la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

.Oh no, dejemos que ellos dos hablen a solas, ven conmigo vamos a ver si podemos hacerte un pequeño cambio de imagen-.

Entonces ahí estaba, un sujeto sentado en el suelo en un sitio donde los rayos de sol le iluminaban un cabello teñido de rojo, ensombreciendo el resto de su cuerpo, vistiendo todo el cosplay de algún personaje de Naruto con una especie de olla amarrada a su espalda.

-Landa, te estaba esperando- musitó con una voz muy seria, estos sujetos veían tantos dibujos animados que su vida misma parecía uno- aunque no pueda decir que me alegra tu visita-.

-No tienes por qué actuar así conmigo Gaara, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes- replicó Erick- vez anime, yo soy un gamer, pero a la larga los caminos nos llevan al mismo lugar-.

-No somos iguales… puedo soportar a un gamer que ama los video juegos, los forma parte de su vida e incluso viste cosplay de alguno como ropa casual. Lo soporto porque es eso lo que yo hago; pero- hizo una pausa- no podría aceptar a un gamer con complejo de súper héroe-.

-Es la misma pasión Gaara- entonces el sujeto otaku golpeó el suelo de tatami con la palma de la mano, produciendo un sonido seco que se escuchó en toda la habitación, silenciando a Landa.

-Te deje venir porque eres un buen chico, eso no lo voy a discutir, pero una espada… yo mismo podría darte mi sampacto, pero conoces las reglas, los gamers no pueden usar nuestras armas, es por eso que he llamado a los de "Level up"-.

-¿Aquellos…?- se dijo Erick.

-Yo entiendo tus diferencias con ellos, pero se han ofrecido a hacer algo por ti si pasas una prueba- añadió Gaara y entonces llamó a Lucy-chan con un timbre que tenía en la mano- sé que lo harás bien-.

Erick meditaba lo que podía pasar, los chicos de Level up andaban con ropa de Mario con honguitos y esas cosas, la mayoría usaba lentes y decían saber mucho de video juegos, pero en realidad no terminaban lo que empezaban; odiaban al Jigsaw Gamer por apoyar a los noobs que ellos querían eliminar de internet por su poca habilidad.

Lucy-chan entró a la estancia con Caro de lado quien ahora estaba adornada con un estuche de shuriken en el brazo derecho, estrellas ninja, y otro estuche de kunai en la pierna izquierda; al no ser una gamer ella era considerada como un alma inocente y podía usar cosplay de anime.

Antes de que salieran por la puerta, Gaara se acercó a Erick, alejándose de los rayos de sol que bañaban la estancia, mostrando su piel pálida y sus ojos delineados.

-Landa-kun – dijo con acento japonés y entonces levanto un pulgar- ganbare(esfuérzate)- Erick asintió con una sonrisa.

-Hai, ganbari-masu (Sí, me esforzare)- respondió y salió por la puerta.

Ahora era momento de visitar a los gamers de "Level Up" que según una nota de Gaara, estos se encontrarían en el centro de la ciudad dando su recién rutinaria caminata. No sería tan difícil encontrar a unos gamers tan exóticos que se hacían notar a quilómetros de distancia como una mancha negra en una camisa blanca.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza principal, Caro y Erick no demoraron en notar a un grupo de chicos caminando como eruditos religiosos (con las manos juntas y la cabeza inclinada)y vestidos con antiguas togas adornadas con un cinturón de cuero enorme y cintas rojas colgando que son el uniforme que los asesinos de Assasin's Creed usan para confundirse entre las multitudes en el juego; tal vez haya servido en aquella época, pero en ese momento se veian peculiarmente diferentes de la multitud.

-¿Son ellos?- preguntó Caro.

-Desgraciadamente- respondió Erick al momento que tomó a Caro de la mano para que le siguiera- no te alejes de mí-.

Los dos chicos se acercaron al grupo de "asesinos" quienes hicieron un semicírculo para saludarlos con una reverencia muy al estilo del medio oriente.

-La paz sea con ustedes hermanos- dijo uno de ellos y enseguida otro continuo.

-Nos ha dicho Gaara que buscas una espada que se acomode contigo, pero deberás demostrar que eres digno de ella-.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer, asesinar a alguien?- preguntó Erick en un tono disimuladamente sarcástico-.

-Oh claro que no- respondió otro de ellos- pero debes demostrar las aptitudes del dueño original de la espada-.

-¿La espada de Altaír?- dijo Erick sugiriendo la espada de Assasin's Creed-.

-No- respondió uno en un sonido crepitante mientas los otros asesinos se hacían a un lado en tanto el sujeto de en medio sacara una katana en una funda negra, tenía los adornos dorados y un mango rojo, entonces el asesino le dijo- "La espada del Dragón" que una vez perteneció a Ryu Hayabuza; para ganártela debes encontrarnos arriba, en la campana de la iglesia de San Cristobal-.

-Escalar iglesias…- musitó Erick- pero eso lo hace Altaír en Asassins Creed, no Ryu de Ninja Gaiden-.

-¿Quieres la maldita espada o qué?-.

-Está bien… acepto-.

-De acuerdo, nosotros nos adelantaremos por la parte de atrás- parecía que los sujetos se turnaban para hablar- como asesinos podemos escalar fácilmente-.

-¿Y qué hay de los policías?-.

-Tenemos un convenio con ellos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- entonces los sujetos se retiraron sin apresurarse para "no llamar la atención".

Erick se giró hacia Caro con una cara de "no quiero hacer esto, pero ni modo".

-No te alejes, ¿quieres?- le dijo a la chica de 13 años- intentare terminar esto rápido-.

La niña asintió y entonces Landa comenzó a subir por los adornos de la iglesia que estaban conformados por estatuas de ángeles y santos; trepo lentamente recordando las instrucciones que le daba Santiago, su instructor de Parkour. Entonces apareció el espíritu parecido al Kakuna con su cabellera de Elvis.

-Mira hacia abajo- le dijo Xero.

-Ni loco, eso haría más difícil escalar- respondió el muchacho entre pujidos por la fuerza que aplicaba en piernas y brazos.

-Entonces déjame informarte que tu compañera no está- informó el espíritu.

-¿¡Que!- entonces Landa miro hacia abajo y busco por toda la plaza, pero Caro no estaba por ningún lado- le dije que no… ¡DEMONIOS!, está muy alto-.

-Vamos, olvida lo que viste, cierra los ojos y sigue subiendo- sugirió Xero.

A Landa le comenzaron a temblar las piernas, pero sabía que aquel espíritu tenía razón, la función debe continuar; así pues continuó subiendo hasta que vio a los chicos de Level up asomándose por el campanario, aquellos desgraciados habían dicho la verdad; sabían escalar.

Erick se dejó guiar por su orgullo, ¿cómo que un grupo de sosos le iban a superar en algo que a ellos ni siquiera les interesaba?; entonces subió a toda prisa por un par de alas de ángel que adornaban la iglesia sin importarle el estiércol de ave que aún estaba calientito, llegó a la cima y disimuladamente le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a uno de los asesinos para limpiarse las gracias de pájaro.

-Debo confesar que estoy impresionado de verlos aquí- musitó Erick dirigiéndose a los muchachos que estaban llenos de sudor por un esfuerzo enorme.

-Somos asesinos, no fue difícil- dijo el líder.

-¡Hay escaleras!- gritó Caro asomando la cabeza por el centro del campanario acomodada en el barandal de unas escaleras de piedra; los cinco muchachos vestidos de asesinos le miraron con unos ojos de **¬_¬ ¬_¬ ¬_¬ ¬_¬ ¬_¬**

-Toma tu espada, nosotros nos vamos- dijo el líder, y él se fue con su grupo por las escaleras.

Erick estaba hiperventilando, estaba muy agotado, pero incluso así tomo fuerzas asegurando sus pulmones para contemplar victorioso la espada del dragón que aparecía en ninja gaiden, siempre había soñado con ese momento y deseaba decir alguna frase de victoria, pero prefirió ahorrarse el aliento para respirar, abrazó la espada con una sonrisa y se acomodó en el suelo para descansar.

-Ya tienes tu espada, ahora debemos reunirnos con alguien que nos llevara donde se encuentra el héroe de la leyenda- dijo el espíritu. Erick le miró extrañado pero apenas y conseguía hablar para hacer una pregunta, y casi como si la niña hubiese leído su mente, Caro hizo la pregunta.

-¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Nueva Zelanda- dijo Xero con un tono muy serio.


	7. Chapter 7 Todo como debe ser

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a MostazalsLord por sus increíble reviews que me dejaron una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Nos acercamos al punto más relevante con la historia de Zelda y esta vez los voy a bañar con muchas referencias de video juegos, adivinen cuales son… :D

Disfruten la historia!

**Capítulo 7: Todo como debe ser**

Después de haber recibido la espada del dragón, Erick y Caro siguieron las ordenes de Xero (El espíritu que parecía Kakuna con una peluca de Elvis) y llegaron hasta un aeropuerto privado donde les esperaba un sujeto fornido con pelo castaño y usaba unos enormes lentes de sol, parecía americano y de hecho Xero les dijo que no hablaba una pisca de español; cuando el sujeto hablo con Xero distinguió que se comunicaban en Alemán.

Al entrar al avión, Erick no tardo en quedarse dormido acomodado junto a Caro en tres asientos para pasajeros de aquella pequeña aeronave; y es aquí donde continúa nuestra historia, en los sueños de nuestro amigo Erick Landa…

-La leyenda de Zelda…- musito el muchacho en un mundo creado por los sueños más inocentes de las personas, estaba sentado sobre el tejado de una casa en forma de Tambor- es todo un misterio, y durante toda mi vida creí que eran solo historias de ficción y ahora estoy en un avión hacia Nueva Zelanda-.

-Recuerda que en toda ficción hay un pedacito de realidad- le memoró Klonoa mientras miraba recostado las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento aunque aún no era de noche-.

-Es verdad- dijo Huepow- tan solo mira este lugar, está rodeado de maravillas que aunque no son reales, son recuerdos de cosas verdaderas que el mundo entero guardo en su corazón-.

-Es verdad…- musitó Landa, dando un vistazo a la Villa Melodía- las casas aquí tienen forma de instrumentos musicales que aunque las casas de verdad no son así, los instrumentos existen y las casas también-.

-¿Por qué estas gastando tu cerebro con eso?- replicó Klonoa- ¿no era uno de tus sueños formar parte de la leyenda?, deberías estar feliz-.

-Lo estoy, solo quería entender-.

-¿Para qué?- replico de nuevo- solo mírate, acabas de cumplir tu sueño y lo único que haces es pensar en que es real y que no- Landa no sabía que decir, Klonoa tenía toda la razón- regresa a tu mundo, no pienses y disfruta-.

-Se feliz Erick- dijo Huepow.

-Tienen razón chicos, eso hare- respondió Landa con una sonrisa mientras todo se ponía en blanco y sus sueños estaban por llegar a su fin mientras Klonoa y Huepow ondeaban sus manos para despedirle.

De pronto todo se volvió negro, mientras las ideas comenzaban a correr por su cabeza, le confundían, imágenes que pasaban tan rápido de eventos recientes y algunos otros distantes; de pronto todo se detuvo, y Erick comenzó a escuchar las turbinas del avión y a sentir el calor de la piel de la niña de trece años que últimamente lo había estado siguiendo tanto, comenzó a sentir el cabello rubio de la pequeña acariciándole las manos, era hora de abrir los ojos.

-Por fin despiertas- dijo el extranjero de lentes que les había recibido en el aeropuerto, estaba piloteando el avión- ¿soñaste algo interesante?-.

-Soñaba con un chico que viajaba por los mundos bizarros de mis sueños para liberarme de mis pesadillas- respondió Erick mientras estiraba los brazos-.

-¡Klonoa!- gritó el piloto entusiasmado.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?- preguntó Erick.

-Tengo un hijo que de pequeño jugaba video juegos y solía despertar con la misma frase-.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Quién es usted?-.

-Mi nombre es…

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha de presentación del personaje<strong>

**Nombre**: James McCLoud

**Edad:** 54 años

**Profesión:** Piloto, Chofer y Conductor Experto para una organización cuyo nombre se desconoce

**Aficiones:** Es un experto manejando todo tipo de vehículos y en cada oficio que ha desempeñado se ha dedicado a diferentes vehículos: Era piloto de aviones de Guerra Militares para un escuadrón de Estados Unidos llamado Galaxy Dog, después se convirtió en piloto de carreras de Fórmula Zero hasta su retiro.

**Pasatiempos:** Aunque lo mantiene en secreto vigila los logros de su único hijo (Fawx McCloud) quien cree que su padre murió en un accidente.

* * *

><p>-¡Espera un segundo!- berró Erick Landa- creí que no hablabas una pizca de español-.<p>

-No habla- dijo Xero sentado en el copiloto- de hecho tú estás hablando Maori con él- Erick se quedó con la boca abierta sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Me encanta cuando se ponen así al enterarse- dijo James- haz sido iluminado con un Codex, uno de los libros que te permiten entender y hablar otra lengua-.

-Tenemos el primero para ver a Link, pero a los lugares a donde vamos tendremos que encontrar los otros Codex- continuó Xero, y después James continuó a hablar.

-Lo que me recuerda que debemos mantener nuestros nombres en secreto, por lo que te pido que solo me llames James-.

-Para Erick no será difícil encontrar un nombre falso, se hace llamar Xin Skar cuando usa una máscara- informó el espíritu con cabellera de Elvis- la niña dijo que la llamaran Lin Kyo por cierto-.

-¿Caro?- preguntó Erick un poco sorprendido-.

-No… Lin Kyo- repitió el espíritu.

-Xin y Lin- añadió James sonriendo- me gusta cómo suena-.

James comenzó a presionar botones en la consola y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono que venía unido a sus auriculares de piloto, pidiendo permiso para aterrizar y solicitar que se despegara la pista. Mientras tanto, Erick avistaba una nube negra a lo lejos y chispas de fuego volando alrededor, todo saliendo de un volcán. Un tremendo pánico se apodero del muchacho al ver que se dirigían a una isla con un volcán activo.

-¿Es normal que este así el volcán?- preguntó el muchacho dando a notar su preocupación.

-No, todo comenzó cuando Vaati despertó la cabina que resguarda el sello de Ganondorf- explico James- será mejor que te vistas, estamos a punto de aterrizar-.

-¿vestir que?-.

-Un tal Gaara envió un traje de combate estilo ninja, menciono algo que no rompería ninguna regla, la verdad no lo entendí-.

Erick revisó bajo el asiento donde había una caja con un traje negro con adornos rojos, no había símbolos ni marcas de ninguna serie anime, es decir que un gamer podía usarlo sin romper las reglas de un otaku. El muchacho se levantó para cambiarse en el sanitario del avión, con sus movimientos hizo que Caro… quiero decir Lin Kyo se despertara.

Para cuando el avión estaba aterrizando, Xin y Lin ya se habían cambiado de ropa, y entonces la aeronave comenzó a derrapar por la pista dejando la marca de los neumáticos sobre el pavimento. Aquella pista estaba en medio del campo, en realidad nadie la utilizaba pues aquella isla solo tenía un pequeño pueblo que los turistas no estaban muy interesados en visitar.

Xero se ocultó inmediatamente al momento en que los chicos comenzaron a salir del avión y vieron a una chica de cabello rojo casi de la edad de Lin Kyo.

-Señor James, demoró solo un día en volver- dijo la pequeña mientras miraba interesada a los dos muchachos con ropa de ninja que acompañaban a James.

-Malon, quiero que conozcas a Lin Kyo y Xin Skar-.

-¡Anda, estos son los chicos que van a viajar con Link!- dijo la chica.

-¿Entonces si se llama Link?- se preguntó Xin.

-Su verdadero nombre es Otto, pero desde que los sabios comenzaron a creer que es el chico de la leyenda, todos comenzaron a llamarle Link- explico James.

-Entiendo, pero ¿por qué no ha venido él a por nosotros?- pregunto Xin al momento en que comenzaron a caminar hacia las casas más próximas que daban indicios de civilización.

-Ocurre que han aparecido monstruos con forma de escarabajo desde hace dos días y los maestros de Artes Marciales, Billy y Jimmy Lee creen que es buen entrenamiento que Link este ahí para enfrentarlos- conto Malon.

-Escarabajos aquí también…- murmuro Lin, ósea Caro (Lo sé, es difícil acostumbrarse a los nombres)-.

-Seguramente Aircom los ha enviado- reclamo Xin con rabia en su voz y comenzando a acelerar el paso- será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Xin Skar comenzó a correr por el pueblo con los demás intentando seguirle el paso; al momento en que escucho que Aircom ya estaba involucrado, sabía que algo iba a salir mal. Entonces ocurrió, una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos y una estela de humo comenzó a desvelar que había comenzado un incendio; Xin aceleraba su paso mientras desenvainaba la espada del dragón.

Las personas que habitaban la casa que estaba cubierta en llamas comenzaron a escapar mientras los escarabajos gigantes comenzaban a saltar al techo, pero estos escarabajos eran diferentes, estos eran de color verde y sus cuernos eran mucho más pequeños, seguramente eran más débiles que los que habían enfrentado antes.

Xin comenzó a lanzarle rocas a uno de ellos para llamar su atención, pues veía difícil subir al techo de una casa en llamas; seis escarabajos asomaron sus cabezas y saltaron hacia el muchacho con espada. Xin recibió a uno de ellos apuñalándolo con la espada, pero no consiguió sacarla del pecho de la criatura así que la dejo ahí por un momento mientras usaba las piernas para patear a las demás criaturas.

Al momento en que cayeron al suelo, uno de los escarabajos escupió una bola de fuego que por muy poco quema la ropa de Xin, pero había conseguido esquivarlo y dio fuertes pisotones en el escarabajo para vengarse, mientras tanto los demás aprovechaban para levantarse. Xin retomo su espada y dio un tajo al cuello de una de las criaturas, pero era muy lento, pues nadie le había enseñado a usar una espada.

Los tres escarabajos que quedaban en pie comenzaron a cantar para levantar a sus hermanos caídos, entonces el muchacho apuñalo y uno de los escarabajos cantores.

-No puedo luchar con esta espada…- se dijo a sí mismo, entonces apuñalo a otro en la cabeza y dejo la espada clavada en el cráneo del escarabajo.

Los demás escarabajos comenzaron a bombardearlo con sus llamas y el muchacho se vio obligado a saltar a los lados para evadir los disparos, podía patear a las criaturas para derribarlas, pero para matarlas necesitaría más habilidad con la espada y esta solo le estorbaba… no podría ganar esta batalla.

Una niña rubia de aproximadamente diez años se acercó a la batalla con una sonrisa.

-Aquí están hermano, ¡APRESURATE!- gritó.

Xin estaba muy ocupado esquivando flamas como para prestar atención a una niña; tomó a un escarabajo del cuerno y lo lanzo contra el suelo, después lo levanto y lo uso como escudo cuando otro de ellos disparo una bola de fuego, el insecto se incendió tan rápidamente que Xin Skar tuvo que soltarlo rápido para no quemarse.

Los tres escarabajos restantes lo tenían rodeado y Xin estaba bastante agotado. De pronto, la hoja de una espada comenzó a salir del abdomen de uno de los insectos y este comenzó a retorcerse; al caer al suelo la criatura, todos vieron a un chico de doce años, rubio, vistiendo una túnica verde y mangas café, blandiendo una espada corta mientras sonreía confiadamente.

El pequeño niño soltó tremendo grito y dio un tajo al escarabajo de su derecha, este tomo la espada antes de caer al suelo, dejando al niño totalmente desarmado; seguramente el bicho pensaba en darle tiempo a su hermano para cantar.

El pequeño muchacho parecía indefenso sin una espada, no le quedaba más que evadir las llamaradas del último insecto en pie y buscar la forma de coger el arma para defenderse. Xin aprovechó la distracción causada por el chico y desnucó al escarabajo con una patada de empeine directo a la cabeza.

En el momento en que el escarabajo cayó al suelo, tanto el cómo sus hermanos se volvieron cenizas. El niño rubio tomo su espada y la guardo en la funda de cuero que tenía en la espalda, después lanzo una inocente mirada a Xin; el chico con ropa de ninja no sabía que decir o que significaba aquella mirada.

-Mi hermano quiere saber si te encuentras bien- dijo la pequeña que había llegado antes al lugar de la batalla- es que, él no puede hablar-.

-Pero yo le he escuchado gritar hace un minuto-.

-Así es, pero no puede hablar- repitió la pequeña rubia- su nombre es Otto, pero todos le dicen Link, y yo soy Aryll-.

-Yo soy Er… erhmm… Xin Skar- se presentó, pensando en que Link no llevaba un sombrero como en la historia.

Una indescriptible sensación de placer se apoderaba de Xin mientras admiraba como ante sus ojos se escribía la leyenda en tanto los bomberos llegaban al lugar para apagar las llamas con mangueras de bajo presupuesto. Lin Kyo, Malon y James no tardaron en alcanzar a los chicos.

_La felicidad no está en soñar, si no en encontrar el coraje para realizar esos sueños… Muchas gracias… Klonoa._


	8. Chapter 8 Descubriendo a los 7 sabios

**Capítulo 8: Descubriendo a los 7 sabios**

Malon, Link y Aryll guiaron a Xin, Lyn y James hasta un rancho entre las montañas en el que había diferentes pequeñas casas esparcidas por todo el rancho. Malon caminó hasta una con una extraña puerta estilo japonés.

Dentro habían dos hombres sentados en posición de loto con tazas de té en la mano, uno bestia ropa de karate rojo y el otro ropa de combate urbano en azul, casi ni se percataron de que los muchachos habían abierto la puerta.

-Billy, Jimmy, cuanto tiempo…- musitó James.

-Es verdad, hace mucho tiempo James- atendió el azul mientras bebía un sorbo de su té y entonces el de rojo continuó hablando.

-Veo que nuestro alumno tuvo mucha suerte de encontrarse con ese muchacho, de no ser así habría sido vencido… eso no es bueno Link-.

El joven rubio apretó el puño y bajo la cabeza, Aryll se angustio de ver a su hermano así, ella era la única que podía escuchar la rabia silenciosa de su hermano, así que le tomó del brazo, inmediatamente Link le sonrió.

-¡No fue su culpa!, aquellos enemigos eran más fuertes que los que habíamos enfrentado antes en nuestra ciudad- dijo Xin- ciertamente este chico es mucho mejor que yo para utilizando la espada-.

-Sí, también sabemos que eres pésimo con la espada- dijo el azul y Xin se quedó completamente en silencio, su cara se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

-Esperen un segundo, ¿Ustedes dos lo han visto todo?- preguntó James.

-Tenemos una aplicación en el Ipad para ver las cámaras- dijo el de rojo.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio y entonces el sujeto de azul se levanto, seguido del tipo de rojo.

-Así que el mago ha vuelto a las andadas- comentó el azul.

-Eso parece hermanito- afirmó el rojo- es hora de continuar con la tradición familiar-.

-¿Tradición familiar?- dijo Xin mientras intentaba adivinar la relación de Billy y Jimmy con la leyenda. Entonces apareció Xero, el espíritu que parecía un Kakuna con cabellera de Elvis.

-Es porque ellos son dos de los siete sabios-dijo el espíritu; su aparición había provocado que Link y Aryll dieran un salto de susto.

Xin no lo podía creer, tenía la boca abierta, Lyn solo veía a todos hablando y a pesar de que el Codex le permitía entender aquella lengua, no comprendía de que iba todo eso. Jimmy, el sujeto de rojo, sonrió.

-Así es, nuestros padres fundaron el Doble Dragón para que nosotros cumpliéramos con nuestro destino: proteger al mundo y perfeccionar nuestra técnica para entrenar al héroe de la leyenda; al igual que James, nosotros somos descendientes de los siete sabios-.

-¿¡Que!- gritó Xin- ¿Tú también James?-.

-Olvide ese detalle, por eso era mi deber ayudar al señor Cántaro, el mayor de los siete sabios-.

-¿¡Que!- gritó de nuevo Xin, esta vez volteando a ver a Xero- ¿El señor Cántaro también?, ¿hay otra cosa que no me hayan dicho?-

-Eres muy torpe- dijo Xero- todas esas personas facilitaron tu camino hasta el héroe de la leyenda. Ya deberías haberlo deducido tú mismo-.

Era verdad, y Xin lo sabía, todas esas personas habían hecho posible aquella aventura. Lyn comenzó a reír al momento en que llamaron torpe a su amigo.

-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora- dijo el hermano de vestimenta roja- ahora que Axerotto está con nosotros podemos enviar a Link al mundo de las sombras blancas-.

-Así es- concordó el hermano de azul mientras se volvía hacia Link- mañana será el gran día, haznos sentir orgullosos-.

Link asintió con una cara de entusiasmo mientras mostraba el puño, entonces se dio cuenta que Xin había dado un paso al frente.

-¡Fantástico!- gritó el chico gamer- mañana conoceré el mundo ese…-

-Sombras blancas- susurró Lyn.

-Eso- afirmó Xin.

James tomó a Xin de los hombros mientras observaba a Billy y Jimmy.

-Este es el muchacho que eligió el señor Cántaro para ayudar a cumplir la leyenda, es más de lo que parece… es muy bueno con los acertijos- informó James- su nombre es Xin Skar-.

-De nuevo inventando nombres- sonrió Jimmy, el de azul- será de gran ayuda-.

-Así es- continuó Billy- será mejor que descanse ya, mañana va a ser un día muy pesado-.

Y con estas palabras todos se retiraron, Lyn, Xin y James tuvieron que compartir el único cuarto para huéspedes que había justo al lado del dojo; mientras tanto, Link y Aryll estaban en su pequeña casa del otro lado del rancho Lon lon.

Link sacaba una malla de un cofre, la cual se usaba debajo de la ropa como armadura ligera, el niño la acomodaba junto a sus botas mientras su hermana, sentada al borde de la cama, lo seguía con la mirada sin mostrar expresión alguna. Link dejo su ropa del día siguiente lista, entonces caminó hasta la cama y se asomó debajo para extraer una pequeña maleta, la abrió y se dirigió a su cajón de donde saco una pijama perfectamente doblada, la tomo y la coloco dentro de su maleta; se dirigió de nuevo a su cajón y comenzó a sacar ropa casual, toda de color verde; no había reparado en que la expresión de su hermana menor había cambiado y, de pronto, un grito.

Aryll soltó un tremendo grito que hasta las gallinas que ya estaban dormidas a esa hora comenzaron a saltar y a aletear dentro del gallinero. Link se quedó de pie con un par de prendas en la mano mientras veía a su hermana berreando y pataleando en el suelo con sus estruendosos gritos; entonces la abuela entro a la habitación con una vela de aceite en la mano.

-Aryll, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto la viejita con preocupación.

-Mi hermano se va- dijo la niña llorando mientras señalaba la pequeña maleta que había sacado Link- se va y quiere dejarme aquí-.

-Pero niña, no vas a estar sola- continuó la abuela- yo voy a estar aquí y vas a tener a Malón para jugar-.

-No me importa, no quiero, me voy a preocupar por él y no voy a aguantar estar sin él- continuó llorando la niña mientras su cara se pintaba de rojo y se bañaba de lágrimas- no quiero, no, no- y comenzó a gritar de nuevo agarrándose los cabellos con fuerza.

La abuela no sabía que decir, se giró para ver a Link que había dejado caer las prendas que estaba sujetando; el muchacho se acercó a su hermana y le tomo los brazos, la pequeña lo miro a los ojos y Link le dijo que no con la cabeza.

-¡Eres un tonto!- le grito la niña- yo se que vas a estar bien, yo seguiré preocupada porque soy tu hermana- esa palabra le dibujó una sonrisa a Link, pero Aryll seguía desconsolada- yo se que vas a estar bien hasta en el sitio más peligroso del mundo, pero eso a mí no me importa si yo no estoy ahí para abrazarte-.

Link dejo salir una pequeña risita y entonces abrazo a su hermana con fuerza, ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Yo también, hermano-.


	9. Chapter 9 Jugando con Fuego

Que tal gente, aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo de la saga _**Fallo Épico**_, es muy posible que este sea el último capítulo que escriba este año, intentaré apresurarme para escribir otro antes de enero, de cualquier manera les voy deseando a todos una muy feliz navidad, pórtense bien y santa les traerá los juegos que pidieron.

Quiero agradecer antes que nada a los lectores que me han dejado reseñas que me alegraron el día, sobretodo MostazalsLord que se chutó todos los capítulos escritos en una sentada xD

Yo por mi parte seguiré escribiendo esta historia de _**Zelda**_ muy al estilo de _**Torto Racoon**_ para personas como ustedes, así que comencemos donde nos quedamos

**Capítulo 9: Jugando con fuego**

Entonces es un boleto a Japón para la Señora Patricia- dijo la operadora al otro lado de la línea.

-Espere, ¿Cómo dijo?- Preguntó Vaati sorprendido-.

-Sobre su boleto a Japón, usted me indico el nombre de Paty-.

-¡No!, es Vaati, ya se lo he dicho… ¡LE PARECE QUE TENGO VOZ DE MUJER!-.

-Mi error señor, nunca había escuchado un nombre así- se disculpó la mujer.

-Debe ver mi nombre en el registro-.

-Sí, aquí lo tengo, Arukem Vaati, estará llegando al aeropuerto de Japón para mañana a media noche en la ciudad de Narita donde le esperará un chofer que lo llevará hasta su apartamento en Tokyo; todo esto se le cargara a la empresa Aircom. ¿Está todo en orden?-.

-Todo perfecto- respondió Vaati.

-Excelente, Aeropolita agradece su preferencia, que tenga un buen viaje señora-.

-¡NO SOY MUJER, MALDITA SEA!- gruñó antes de colgar el teléfono azotándolo contra su base, comenzó a intentar tranquilizarse cuando la voz de Agahnim se escuchó en la habitación.

-Todo parece ir muy bien-.

-¿De qué hablas?- refunfuñó Vaati- deberíamos evitar que el vínculo consiga desatar el primer sello o podría destruir a Ganon-.

-El maestro puede cuidarse por si solo- dijo la voz de Agahnim- para nosotros es mejor si el vínculo libera los seños, pues él es el único que puede devolverle su poder a la Espada Maestra-.

-¿Y qué planeas que haga yo en Japón?- preguntó Vaati.

-Tu deber será hacer los preparativos para la bienvenida del vínculo- dijo la voz misteriosa del mago- no queremos que las cosas sean tan fáciles para él-.

-Entendido- Vaati sonrió ampliamente- esos chicos están jugando con fuego, y se van a quemar-.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una isla de Nueva Zelanda se encontraban reunidos James, Xin, Lyn, Aryll y Link al pie de un volcán. James intentaba hacer que Xin saliera del auto, pero este se aferraba ferozmente a la puerta del vehiculo.<p>

-No te vas a quemar- gritó James mientras forcejeaba.

-Pides que saltemos al interior de un Volcan activo- reclamo Xin mientras Lyn lo miraba con vergüenza- estas demente-.

De pronto apareció Xero, luciendo su cabellera de Elvis.

-Es la única forma de entrar a la tierra de las sombras blancas sin que sean vistos por los guardias- explicó el espíritu- es el lugar perfecto para abrir una puerta-.

-Eso no me anima para nada- grito el joven.

-Ay, ¡Por el amor del cielo!- gruño Lyn tomando a Xin de sus pantalones y desprendiendo al muchacho de un jalón hasta donde estaba ella- deja de actuar como una señorita- la niña era ruda para tener apenas 14 años.

-Ah, discúlpame por apreciar mi vida- replicó el muchacho.

-No seas tonto, ¿tú crees que te trajeron hasta el otro lado del mundo solo para matarte?-.

-No… pero, ¿Ya viste lo alto de ese lugar? Y esa lava volcánica- dijo Xin completamente alterado, Link y Aryll solo observaban a los dos jóvenes discutir, Lyn Kyo cerró los ojos, suspiró y dijo.

-Dime, ¿prefieres que lo haga por ti?-.

-Hacerlo por mí…- repitió Xin, la niña coloca sus manos en el pecho de Xin y recarga su cabeza en él.

-Yo podría hacerlo por ti-.

Xin no sabe que decir, traga saliva, Lyn apoya uno de los pies en el suelo y con las manos empuja a Xin por la boca del volcán; el muchacho desesperadamente comienza a gritar mientras cae.

-¡MALDITA MOCOSA DEL INFIERNO!-.

El espíritu de cabellera de Elvis se mueve siguiendo a Xin y Link salta detrás de él. Xin comienza a temblar mientras esta cayendo, un resplandor plateado comienza a cubrir el cuerpo de Xero quien comienza a tomar velocidad para colocarse frente al muchacho que está a punto de acercarse al magma ardiente. El chico ve su fin, cierra los ojos cuando de pronto cae y se sumerge en el líquido… ya término todo… GAME OVER…

Esperen, esto ni siquiera está caliente… Xin abre los ojos y se da cuenta que aquello ni siquiera era lava sino agua, sale a la superficie y ve un cielo nocturno con luces cubriéndolo todo, no estaban dentro de un volcán; de hecho parecía que no estaban cerca de la isla.

-Que demo….- dice Xin al momento en que Link le toca el hombro para llamarle, él voltea y el chico de ropa verde apunta con su mano a un enorme edificio frente a ellos, como un castillo, de las ventanas salía humo, como si todo el interior estuviese en llamas- ¿Qué es ese lugar?- se pregunta Xin, entonces aparece Xero.

-No sé, pero la primera llave está ahí dentro. Las entradas deben estar bien vigiladas, necesitaremos entrar por otro lugar- informó Xero.

-Ya estamos en el agua, ahora hay que buscar la entrada de agua a ese lugar, debe haber un filtro- comentó Xin.

-¿Que te hace pensar que hay un filtro de agua?-.

-Mira ahí- Xin apunta al tejado del edificio, hay una chimenea echando humo- debe ser una refinería, los metales al calentarse emiten una luz muy similar a la que sale por las ventanas, pero también emiten gases tóxicos, por eso todas las refinerías de metal tienen chimeneas que ayudan a liberar los gases de metano… después de calentar el metal, se coloca en un molde cuando esta derretido, para volver a enfriarlo usan el agua fría que después obviamente va a calentarse, por eso las refinerías se colocan cerca de fuentes de agua y colocan filtros-.

-Ahora entiendo… por eso te escogió el maestro- dijo Xero- eres bueno con los acertijos-.

Xin sonrió y después miro a Link quien solo se quedó mirándolo, aquel silencio del chico era un poco incómodo, tanto que las ganas de sonreír de Xin desaparecieron, aún no había como romper el hielo con el héroe de la leyenda.

-Hay que darnos prisa- Xin comenzó a nadar y Link le siguió.

Los dos muchachos y el espíritu se pasaron rodeando el edificio un buen rato, incluso pasaron debajo de un puente desde donde pudieron observar a dos de los guardias custodiando la entrada principal, eran criaturas cubiertas por una armadura, con unos guantes de los que salían tres enormes garras y unos castos con una forma peculiar que daban a notar que sus cabezas no eran humanas, más bien tenían forma felina. Los chicos comenzaron a nadar despacio para que el agua no hiciera más ruido de lo normal.

Justo de lado del puente estaba el gran filtro, unas enormes entradas de agua que llegaban hasta una cámara dentro del edificio, el agua entraba poco a poco por la entrada y caía en una fuente. Dentro de la cámara, ambos chicos se estaban secando cuando Xin vio una palanca hacia arriba.

-¡Link, creo que encontré la forma de salir de aquí!- dijo antes de tirar de la palanca. Una de las paredes de la cámara se movió hacia arriba, pero cuando Xin soltó la palanca, la pared volvió a cerrarse, así que tiró de nuevo- Anda, corre-.

Link comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado de la puerta, cuando estaba cruzando, Xin suelta la palanca para correr hacia la puerta pero esta se cerró rápidamente llevándose el gorro de Link que quedó atorado entre la puerta y el suelo. Xin no había conseguido cruzar; entonces Xero aparece del otro lado de la puerta junto a Link.

-Rapido, tenemos que avanzar antes de que alguien venga- dijo el espíritu, Link lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hey, ¿Qué hay de mí?- reclamó Xin- ¿no piensan llevarme? Dijiste que era bueno con los acertijos-.

-Y por eso estoy seguro que nos alcanzaras- dijo Xero al mismo tiempo que él y Link abandonaran la sala.

Xin se sentía ofendido, su equipo simplemente lo había hecho a un lado. El chico con ropa de ninja comenzó a caminar en círculos pensando en cómo salir de allí; intento tirar de la palanca nuevamente y correr hacia la entrada, pero esta simplemente se cerraba al instante en que la soltaban, estaba diseñada para usarse entre dos personas, pero obviamente una se quedaba encerrada… ¿Qué método usaba esta persona para conseguir Salir?

De repente, uno de los guardias se asomó del otro lado de la puerta, miro a Xin y comenzó a balbucear algo en una extraña lengua que él chico no había escuchado jamás, pero parecía que había llamado a uno de sus compañeros, quien quito uno de los tabiques de la pared donde estaba la otra palanca, tiró de ella y la puerta se abrió. El otro guardia se acercaba lentamente a Xin con sus enormes garras, el chico comenzó a tomar posición de combate, y cuando el guardia acercó una de sus garras, Xin rodó por el suelo debajo del guardia, se incorporó y le dio una fuerte patada que lo lanzó hasta la fuente de agua.

Xin corrió hasta el otro lado de la puerta, justo donde estaba el otro guardia que estaba a punto de darle un zarpazo con las garras cuando el chico esquivo dando una vuelta, tomó al guardia de los brazos y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Xin continuó corriendo, intentando salir de la cámara cuando, de pronto, en la entrada había un sujeto enorme con cabeza felina, pero este no usaba una armadura común, tenía una máscara de herrero cubriéndole el rostro y unos guantes que tenían una lucecita en las muñecas que parpadeaba rojo.

Aquel sujeto lo tomo de los brazos y lo levantó sin ningún esfuerzo, lo miro a los ojos y empezó a balbucear algo en esa extraña lengua, después gritó una palabra; Xin pensó que tal vez intentaba intimidarlo, aquel sujeto lo cargó en sus hombros, el chico no podía ni moverse; y entonces, se lo llevo a otra sala.

Xin Skar no sabía que pensaban hacer con él, pero de algo estaba seguro, no sería nada bueno.


	10. Chapter 10 Confusion en la Refineria

**FELIZ AÑO 2012! **Se la pasaron bien? Les trajeron muchos regalos en navidad, y los reyes magos? Pero ni modo, muchos conocemos la realidad de tener que regresar a la escuela, el trabajo o ambos, y eso que a algunos de nosotros ni siquiera se nos ha curado la gripa, pero ni a los jefes ni los profes les importa, por favor demándenlos.

Y bueno, me alegra haber llegado de vacaciones y mirar un review de electra78 a quien le agradezco tomarse su tiempo para leer mis macuarradas de las que me han preguntado que me fume… en mi defensa digo que yo no fumo, pero ay qué bien huelen los plumones de aceite.

En fin, comencemos con el siguiente capítulo, Link y Xin Skar entraron a un mundo extraño donde Xero les dijo que debían infiltrarse a un edificio que se trataba de una refinería de metales llena de guardias; Link logró entrar, pero Xin fue capturado, ahora veamos en que lio se meten estos dos.

**Capítulo 10: Confusión en la Refinería del Caos**

Link avanzaba por un solitario castillo, muy alerta de su entorno, pues sabía perfectamente que en esa guarida los malos asechaban cada rincón, pues resguardaban la llave que podía abrir la puerta donde estaba encerrado Ganon y que podía también desatar el poder de la espada maestra para derrotarlo definitivamente; claro que hasta el momento no había visto a ninguno de los chicos malos que se encontraban en aquella extraña fortaleza que podi… esperen, ¡AHÍ HAY UNO!

Justo al final del pasillo había una pequeña criatura que arrastraba una enorme espada, le costaba tanto trabajo llevar el arma con sigo que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia del muchacho de ropaje verde, era perfecto, una víctima fácil para Link y la ira de su espada.

El muchacho corrió hacia él, quien escucho sus pasos acercándose ferozmente, volteó y al ver al chico dispuesto a rebanarle con su espada, dejo la enorme arma en el suelo y comenzó a correr. Link comenzó a perseguirlo dando un temible grito de guerra para intimidarlo hasta que por fin lo alcanzó y uso su escudo para derribarlo, no valía la pena gastar el filo de su espada con una presa débil.

Cuando estaba en el suelo, la pequeña criatura con cara felina comenzó a gritar unas palabras en una lengua extraña, fue entonces que apareció Axerotto, el espíritu con cabellera de Elvis que todos llamaban Xero.

-Hace mucho que no escucho a alguien hablar hylian- dijo el espíritu- considera esconderte, está llamando a los guardias-.

Link asintió con la cabeza, era hora de buscar un escondite, aunque no sería necesario, él solo podía enfrentarse a cualquier rival, sin importar el tamaño o el numero; fue entonces cuando apareció un grupo de ocho guardias de un cuarto con sus enormes garras… eran demasiados y el muchacho comenzó a correr por el pasillo pegando un grito del susto. Link se movía a gran velocidad por los pasillos de aquel lugar, había muchas puertas, tal vez si entraba en una de ellas los perdería; entonces se le ocurrió la idea, si los perdía ellos tendrían que dividirse para encontrarlo, entonces los podría derrotar uno a uno… ¡SI!, ¡Eres un genio Link!

Probaba abriendo una puerta, pero estaba cerrada, probaba otra y también; escuchaba los pasos de las armaduras acercándose, entonces se apresuraba más, otra puerta, cerrada, otra puerta, cerrada, otra puerta, ce… ¡NO!, ¡ABIERTA!

Dentro solo había herramientas de limpieza, obviamente si un lugar debe estar abierto es donde están los artículos de limpieza, bueno… servirá para perderlos. Link entró en el pequeño cuarto y comenzó a buscar un lugar para esconderse, fue cuando encontró un pequeño espacio del que salía aire, debía ser la entrada de la ventilación, posiblemente por aquí este la entrada a otro cuarto que esté cerrado; se metió por ahí y llego a una pequeña cámara con herramientas, en una mesa había una llave pequeña.

-¡Excelente Link!- dijo Xero- con esta llave pequeña podrás abrir una puerta normal, pero solo dentro de este calabozo… bueno, por lo menos eso creo-.

Link guardó la llave pequeña en la bolsa que tenía amarrada a su cinturón, y regresó por el canal de ventilación hasta el espacio con productos de limpieza; entonces entre abrió la puerta, vio a uno de los guardias y salió al pasillo, ahora que estaban separados podía poner en marcha su plan.

Link se puso en guardia, el soldado con cara de felino y garras de acero también; el soldado se abalanzó al chico posando una de sus garras sobre él, pero el muchacho enseguida atacó con una estocada de su espada, el guardia recibió un rasguño en la armadura, después de eso parecía haberse enfurecido y comenzó a golpear las garras unas con otras, como sacándoles filo; de repente comenzó a atacar con una serie de zarpazos que el muchacho evadió fácilmente. Link respondió con un par de estocadas de su espada que el guardia bloqueó con sus garras.

Otro de los guardias había llegado al lugar del enfrentamiento, pero en lugar de unirse a la lucha solo se quedaba observando viendo al chico y el soldado felino pelear con gran habilidad.

Un par de garras del guardia se dirigían velozmente a Link, quien uso su espada para desviarlas contra el suelo, donde quedaron clavadas. El chico aprovecho para golpear al guardia con el mango de su espada directo en la cabeza; el primer golpe no parecía haber hecho efecto, el segundo fue feroz y el tercero llevo al guardia a la inconciencia.

El guardia que los estaba observando comenzó a llamar a los otros guardias, señalando al muchacho; Link comenzó a correr por el pasillo, sacó la llave y abrió una de las puertas de aquel lugar.

Dentro estaba lleno de espadas, hachas y mazos expuestos en aparadores presentados como si fueran a exhibirse en un museo, suficientes como para que un ejército iniciara una guerra, pero el que más destacaba era un boomerang hecho con la hoja de una espada; Link le quito el cristal que lo cubría, intento poner el cristal sobre otro aparador pero este se le cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, ahora sabrían su posición, pero podía defenderse con el boomerang, venía con unos guantes para agarrarlo entonces el chico lo colocó en su cinturón.

Un ruido irrumpió el silencio y Link volteo hacia la puerta del cuarto para ver que era. Había un guardia en la puerta quitándose las garras de su armadura, sus manos eran muy parecidas a las de un animal, como un perro o un gato, pero tenía pulgares; el guardia tomo una espada que adornaba la pared y se colocó en posición de combate, el chico hizo lo mismo con su escudo y su espada. Los dos salieron de la habitación donde tendrían mayor espacio para moverse, afuera había más guardias que no intervenían en la pelea, solo observaban, parecían emocionados.

El soldado con la espada lanzó su primer ataque y Link rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo, mientras se incorporaba arremetió un fuerte golpe contra los pies del guardia, quien cayó al suelo, dejando la espada detrás, el soldado con cabeza felina se arrastró lejos del muchacho mientras los demás guardias se acercaban al chico, quien los miraba de manera desafiante, hasta que de pronto, todos dieron un grito de la emoción, algunos dieron una palmada en el hombro de Link mientras otro de los guardias se quitaba las garras y tomaba la espada en el suelo.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar de la refinería, Xin estaba esposado en una cámara con el sujeto grande de los guantes y otros más que eran del mismo tamaño que los guardias, pero eran más musculosos; todos estaban trabajando con metales derretidos, colocándolos en moldes para forjar espadas, después las enfriaban un poco sumergiéndolas en agua y posteriormente, el tipo enorme de los guantes extraños comenzaba a golpear la espada, las muñecas en sus guantes brillaban de un rojo intenso y se cubrían en llamas.<p>

Xin intentaba zafarse de las esposas, pero era imposible, el sujeto de los guantes solo le miraba y le balbuceaba algo en esa lengua extraña mientras se reía. De pronto llegó un sujeto con algo en las manos, un sombrero verde con una cabeza de garza que parecía tener vida, estaba parloteando un montón de cosas, el sombrero se puso a discutir con el sujeto enorme de los guantes, el cual se enfadó mucho y le apuntó a Xin como dándole una orden.

El tipo llevo el sombrero hasta Xin y se lo colocó en lo colocó en la cabeza. Los ojos de la garza comenzaron a brillar, al mismo tiempo que las ideas en la cabeza de Xin comenzaron a revolverse; el sujeto de los guantes en llamas comenzó a gritar un montón de cosas, de pronto esos balbuceos se comenzaron a transformar en palabras.

-Tengo ordenes enteras para mañana, ¿sabes?- dijo el sujeto de los guantes- no tengo tiempo de tratar con intrusos-.

-Relájate Galunia- dijo el sombrero en la cabeza de Xin, sus ojos ya habían regresado a la normalidad- mira, ya termine, será mejor que dejes de decir tantas babosadas que el chico ahora puede entenderte… no vas a querer quedar mal con el-.

-Huh, no me importa lo que piense un ladronzuelo- contestó el sujeto mientras continuaba golpeando la espada con sus puños cubiertos en llamas.

-Bah, no le hagas caso chico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el sombrero.

-Me llamo E… ehm, Xin Skar- respondió el chico de manera nerviosa.

-Mucho gusto chico, yo soy el Doctor Ezero, tu puedes llamarme solo Ezero, ya sabes, no me gusta presumir mi doctorado- dijo el gorro haciendo sonreír a Xin con ese comentario- ah, lo sabía, no eres un mal muchacho- el sujeto de los guantes gruñó después de esa frase sin si quiera voltear a ver a Xin- no te engañes por mi apariencia chico, generalmente soy más guapo, solo que estoy pagando una sentencia por llegar tarde al trabajo, ya sabes, las políticas de la empresa son algo estrictas; pero dime, ¿a que se debe la visita de un humano a este mundo?-.

-Dos humanos- interrumpió Galunia, el tipo de los guantes mientras levantaba el gorro de Link para mostrárselos- encontramos esto con el muchacho, debe pertenecer a otro intruso-.

-¿Sera posible que…?- Ezero se quedó totalmente serio al ver el sombrero en la mano del felino, pensando en otra cosa, la verdad es que el doctor Ezero estaba recordando.

-No sabes usar la espada, ¿verdad muchacho?- comentó Galunia haciendo sonrojar a Xin.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el joven.

-Tenías una espada cuando hiciste frente un guardia armado y ni siquiera la tocaste- ante el comentario de Galunia, el chico bajó la cabeza- además mira esto, que mala calidad- tenía la espada de Xin en la mano, era su espada la que había estado golpeando todo este tiempo.

-¿¡Que le haces a mi espada!- reclamó el chico.

-Te hago un favor… ¿te imaginas la vergüenza que nos harías pasar si te dejamos abandonar este sitio con esta porquería?- respondió, entonces se quitó los guantes para sentir el filo- no podrías cortar ni mantequilla caliente con esta basura-.

-Oye, tal vez no es una maravilla pero es mi espada- dijo Xin.

-Espera a que termine para defenderla, ¿quieres?, tal vez te enseñe una cosa o dos del combate con espada- argumentó Galunia- definitivamente no eres como tu amigo, dicen que los guardias se emocionaron con su presencia, aquí les gusta todo aquel que sepa empuñar una espada-.

-¿Bueno con la espada?- dijo Ezero- Galunia, ¿Dónde está ese niño?-.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa con ese tipo de visitas- contestó Galunia- el jefe exigió verlo para enfrentarse a él… espera, ¿Cómo sabes que era un niño?-.

Ezero se movió hasta las esposas de Xin, metió una parte del pico en la ranura de la llave y lo liberó.

-¡Rapido chico, no pierdas tiempo!- gritó Ezero- tenemos que salvar a tu amigo-.

-Oye, no puedes liberarlo- dijo Galunia- todavía le queda media hora-.

Xin se levantó y aprovechó el factor sorpresa para tomar los guantes de Galunia y salir corriendo de allí. Galunia se alertó e inmediatamente comenzó a correr tras el chico.

-¡Deténganlo!- gritó.


	11. Chapter 11 Dios de las Navajas

Hola que tal gente! Pues ya estamos de regreso con más de este fic que todos han catalogado como raro por ser simplemente diferente xD pero me agradan sus comments, gracias a los que pasan tiempo leyéndome, pueden seguir a través de las diferentes redes sociales (por lo menos las dos más populares) si me buscan como **"Torto Racoon"** o **"TortoRaccon"**, asi todo junto.

Ahora les traigo el capítulo que muchos esperaban, la aparición del primer jefe de calabozo al que tendrá que enfrentarse Link… así que vamos al grano y comencemos.

**Capítulo 11: El Dios de las Navajas**

Los guardias, después de haber sido derrotados, llevaron a Link hasta un cuarto con poca luz, pero muy amplio y muy alto; dentro de él había una enorme criatura con un ojo enorme y tentáculos con una armadura puesta. La criatura estaba revisando varias espadas cuando un guardia entro con el chico, el guardia le dijo algo a la criatura en esa lengua extraña y la criatura le respondió pero Link no consiguió entender una palabra de lo que decían.

De pronto parecía que la criatura hablaba con Link, pero este no entendía palabra alguna, fue entonces cuando apareció Xero, el espíritu con cabellera de Elvis y cuerpo de Kakuna.

-Dice que no pareces tan bueno como dicen- tradujo Xero- o por lo menos eso creo, ya casi nunca escucho el hylian-.

La enorme criatura movió sus tentáculos y tomo a Xero, Link se alertó al ver que habían atrapado al espíritu, pero la criatura solo lo iba a encerrar en una esfera de luz. La criatura intento hablar con Link una vez más, pero se daba cuenta que era inútil, así que se inclinó solo para observar al chico casi al mismo tiempo en que Xin irrumpió bruscamente en el salón con Ezero en la cabeza.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a ese niño!- grito Xin.

-¿Y quién eres tú para dirigirte de manera tan familiar hacia mí?- dijo la criatura- anda, que bueno que viene profesor Ezero, solicitaba de su servicio-.

El enorme monstruo tomo a Ezero con su tentáculo para hablar con él, mientras Link no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El profesor Ezero ponía una cara de preocupación mientras intentaba dialogar con la criatura.

-Jefe, escúcheme, es solo un niño…- dijo el sombrero.

-Dígame profesor, ¿Cuándo me he detenido para ver si mi contrincante es o no un niño?- respondió.

-… nunca, señor- dijo con tristeza Ezero.

El monstruo colocó a Ezero sobre la cabeza de Link, el muchacho estaba extrañado. Xin se colocó los guantes de Galunia y vio como sus manos se envolvían en llamas ardientes, dio un salto ágil hacia la criatura pero esta lo tomo con su tentáculo y lo encerró en otra esfera de luz que flotó hasta donde estaba Xero. Mientras tanto Ezero miraba a Link a los ojos, y Link hacía exactamente lo mismo.

-Eres idéntico- dijo Ezero, aunque sabía que el muchacho no entendería ni una palabra de lo que decía- cuanto tiempo ha pasado… Link-.

Al momento que Ezero dijo estas últimas palabras, sus ojos se iluminaron y las ideas de Link comenzaban a revolverse, pronto todos esos balbuceos eran entendibles. Para cuando los ojos del sombrero regresaron a la normalidad Link se percató que los ojos de su sombrero estaban llenos de lágrimas; Ezero sacudió la cabeza para secarse.

-He, pero ¿por qué me miras así?, que solo me ha entrado un poco de polvo, hombre- dijo el sombrero- sé que no lo recuerdas muchacho, pero hace varios siglos, tu y yo vivimos muchas aventuras juntos, te conozco tan bien que sé que encontraras la forma de vencer cualquier obstáculo-.

Link asintió con una sonrisa, Ezero no tenía ninguna prueba de que estaba de su lado, pero en el momento en que escuchó su voz, sentía algo muy familiar, como si fuese su abuela, Malon o su hermana o cualquiera de su familia hablando con él.

-Epa, profesor, ¿Por qué no me avisa que ya termino?- reclamo la criatura, entonces se acercó a Link y lo miro fijamente con su gran ojo- antes de que comencemos debo presentarme… Yo soy Hauer y me conocen como "El Dios de las Navajas" porque… porque lo soy. Te he traído porque dicen que eres bueno con las espadas, pero eso lo decidiré yo; solo te pido que aguantes o no será divertido-.

-Créame señor…- dijo Ezero- este será su contrincante más difícil-.

Al momento en que Link se colocaba en guardia, la criatura lanzó una estocada sin previo aviso que Link apenas y había alcanzado a esquivar; para cuando el muchacho se percató, la criatura estaba sosteniendo un arma diferente en cada uno de sus seis tentáculos; el muchacho no vio el momento en que Hauer tomó las armas, eran: una katana, una espada gigante, un hacha pesada, un hacha doble y dos enormes lanzas.

Hauer intento picar a Link con las dos lanzas, pero el chico solo rodaba por el suelo evadiendo los feroces ataques. Inmediatamente la criatura dio un fuerte golpe pretendiendo tirar a la cabeza del muchacho, pero Link inmediatamente volvió a evadir, asi como pasó con los ataques de la espada y la katana.

-Evadir y evadir, ¿Qué no te sabes otra canción?- dijo la criatura con la voz algo irritada.

-Es verdad muchacho, evadiendo solo conseguirás cansarte, necesitas atacar- comentó Ezero.

Link estaba consiente que debía hacer algo o no podría ganar. Los ataques con las lanzas seguían llegando y el chico se iba alejando para esquivarlos, y como Hauer no conseguía andar con los tentáculos llenos de armas, termino lanzándole el hacha pesada para ver si atinaba a Link, pero este también lo había evadido.

El chico de túnica verde empuño su espada con fuerza mientras corría para dar una estocada al tentáculo desocupado de la criatura, sin embargo esta lo estaba esperando ya con el hacha doble. Link golpeó fuerte el hacha con su escudo y esta se desprendió de los tentáculos de la criatura.

-Buena idea, tal vez si lo desarmas tengamos una oportunidad- dijo Ezero.

Entonces a Link se le ocurrió una idea, así que tomo el boomerang con filo de navaja que había encontrado dentro de la refinería, sentía su filo a pesar de los guantes que lo protegían de cortarse. El muchacho lanzó el boomerang y este arremetió contra el cuerpo de una de las lanzas de Hauer, dejándolo solo con un pedazo del mango.

-¡Oye, eso le pertenece a la compañía!- le reclamó la criatura mientras lanzaba el palo inútil que tenía por lanza- ya verás…-.

Link sabía que no podría cortar el mango de la espada gigante y tampoco de la katana, así que su siguiente objetivo fue la otra lanza. Al momento en que el boomerang rebanó el mango, Hauer se enfureció y lanzó el pedazo de mango hacia Link, pero el niño se movió antes de que este le tocase. Link se estaba cansando mucho, tenía que pensar rápido como acabar con aquel monstruo o seria su fin.

Hauer intento tomar a Link con los tentáculos que tenía libres, el chico intento evitarlo dando espadazos, no parecían tener ningún efecto y de hecho le provocaba risa a la gran criatura.

-Muchacho, con el filo de esa espada no lograras mucho- le dijo Hauer- mi piel es resistente a esos cortes; necesitarías una espada como la nuestra para hacerme daño-.

A Link se le ocurrió que con el boomerang podrá hacerle daño, entonces lo lanzó, pero Hauer lo bloqueo con su espada gigante.

-No, chico, eso no te va a funcionar- dijo Ezero- intenta mantener sus tentáculos ocupados para poder atacarle.

Link se acercó pretendiendo que Hauer atacase con las espadas, pero este le sorprendió enrollándolo con un tentáculo, después lo lanzo al suelo donde le atizaría con la espada gigante; el muchacho apenas y pido moverse de ahí, la espada se quedó clavada en el suelo, así que el monstruo dio su segundo ataque con la katana. Link cubrió el ataque con su escudo, pero la fuerza de Hauer era tal que lo puso de rodillas; a su vez, la criatura intentaba desprender la espada gigante del suelo con uno de sus tentáculos.

La espada salió volando por los aires, y fue ese el momento que Link aprovechó para lanzar el boomerang contra los tentáculos, provocándole una leve cortadura. Hauer estaba muy atento de la espada gigante que estaba por caer sobre él, entonces cerró su ojo y coloco sus tentáculos como defensa, y la espada no logro hacerle la gran cosa, pero al momento de abrir los ojos, Hauer vio la hoja de la espada de Link a un par de centímetros de él y al muchacho amenazándolo; puede que tenga una piel resistente, pero su ojo no aguantaría una estocada.

Al verse en esa situación, la criatura comenzó a azotar sus tentáculos contra el suelo una y otra vez, asustando un poco al muchacho.

-¡Que divertido!- gritó Hauer- hace mucho que no me divertía en grande-.

-Me alegro señor- añadió Ezero con una sonrisa en el pico.

El monstruo comenzó a recoger las armas que estaban tiradas por el suelo mientras las burbujas de Xin y Xero bajaban del techo. Hauer observaba detenidamente las dos lanzas que estaban rotas, examinándolas de arriba abajo.

-Parece que ya tengo trabajo que hacer…- añadió, entonces miro a Xin y Xero que se reunían con Link para felicitarlo- ahora díganme, ¿en qué más puedo ayudarles?-.

-Ahm… la verdad es que venimos por una llave- dijo Xin dando un paso al frente.

-¿Llave de dónde?- preguntó Hauer.

-Es una pieza circular, del tamaño de un escudo, con un símbolo que brilla en el centro- describió Xero, la verdad es que Xin nunca la había visto, así que se quedó extrañado.

-¡Ah!, seguro hablan del enorme plato que usamos para adornar el lobby- comentó Hauer- me lo dieron hace mucho tiempo para cuidarlo pero la verdad olvide lo que era, seguro que pueden tomarlo… y, profesor Ezero, ya no estoy molesto con usted, lo regresare a su forma original ahora mismo-.

-…De hecho señor, quería pedirle si podía quedarme así por un tiempo- dijo Ezero con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿a qué se debe?- cuestionó su jefe.

-Y también, quería pedirle que me dejase viajar junto a este muchacho en su misión… es que, me trae muchos recuerdos- agregó.

Hauren le miró atentamente, veía que aquel sombrero se aferraba a la cabeza del muchacho rubio, hace unos segundos parecía tan feliz y ahora que ellos se van parecía tan angustiado.

-Es usted un gran empleado profesor, pero puede jurar por las diosas que no soy un jefe blando, y me pone a hacer algo realmente incomodo- argumentó Hauer, llenando de tristeza la cara de Ezero- Profesor, ante su falta de responsabilidad me veo nuevamente de malas, así que lo condeno a permanecer en esa forma de un asqueroso sombrero, y además, le prohíbo que labore en esta refinería hasta que yo declare lo contrario, puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, pero no dentro de esta empresa-.

Los ojos de Ezero se iluminaron, no se imaginaba aquella respuesta, y con una enorme sonrisa asintió.

-Muchas gracias, señor- contestó Ezero.

-Pero, ¿Por qué me agradece?, ¿Y por qué sigue aquí?, ¿Qué no lo acabo de suspender?, ¡Largo de aquí!, ¡Todos, largo de aquí! Que tengo trabajo que hacer- gritó mientras todos salían de la cámara.

De pronto fueron detenidos por Galunia, quien empuñaba la espada de Xin.

-Todavia no pueden irse a ningún lado- les dijo- tenemos asuntos pendientes… Xin Skar-.


	12. Chapter 12 Hacia el Sol Naciente

Hola a todos, sé qué hace mucho que no escribo pero me he visto envuelto en muchas cosas raras. De nuevo agradezco a todos sus comentarios, es hora de continuar con la función hasta la conclusión de esta épica leyenda

**Capítulo 12: Hacia la tierra del sol naciente**

Aquel día prometía mucho en el Rancho Lon Lon. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban; aquel pudo haber sido perfecto en aquel día excepto por un minúsculo detalle… todo estaba a punto de consumirse en llamas y los escarabajos de Vaati estaban en todas partes.

-Si mi hermanito estuviese aquí no estaría pasando esto- dijo Aryll mientras se cubria en los brazos de su abuela en una esquina.

-Tranquila, tu hermano ya volverá- añadió la abuela con una tranquilidad sobre natural.

Billy y Jimmy luchaban ferosmente con los escarabajos fuera de la casa, pero estos seguían llegando sin parar. Uno estaba a punto de incendiar a Billy por la espalda pero un cuchillo atizó certero entre los ojos de la criatura; era la maestra de los cuchillos de circo Car… quise decir Lyn Kyo.

Los escarabajos que volaban caían al suelo en segundos gracias a James McLoud que se ocultaba entre las rocas con su Sniper. Todos formaban un equipo letal, pero el número de escarabajos se multiplicaba a cada minuto.

-¡No puedo recuperar todos mis cuchillos!- gritó Lyn Kyo desesperadamente- ¡no voy a aguantar más!-.

-Debemos hacer tiempo- replicó Jimmy.

Al momento en que Lyn estaba por lanzar su ultimo cuchillo, un escarabajo le sujetó el brazo mientras otros dos volaban en su dirección preparando las llamas en su hocico; Billy intentó llegar hasta ella pero otro escarabajo lo sujetaba. Mientras Jimmy se aproximaba a ayudar a su hermano, James fijaba la mira de su sniper para deshacerse de los dos voladores que amenazaban la vida de Lyn Kyo.

James se sorprendió al ver en el lente de su sniper como un objeto extraño atravesaba a los dos voladores en pleno vuelo, decapitándolos y haciendo que sus cabezas cayeran al suelo. Lyn se sorprendió al ver a los voladores sin cabeza, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando el escarabajo que la tenia presa la soltó. Mientras la chica rubia se hacia atrás vio a su amigo Xin Skar con su espada clavada en la espalda de aquel escarabajo, inmediatamente partió al insectoide en dos como si estuviese cortando mantequilla caliente.

El objeto extraño que mató a los voladores viajo hasta la mano de Link, cuyo sombrero tenia cabeza de garza y estaba parloteando cosas en una lengua extraña.

Los ojitos de Aryll se iluminaron al ver a su hermano convertido en todo un héroe, luchando codo a codo con Xin; ambos se habían ausentado por solo un día pero habían hecho un gran progreso en aquel mundo, Xin en el dominio de su espada y Link en el dominio de su nueva arma. Los dos comenzaron a reducir el número de escarabajos hasta que uno enorme apareció con una armadura azul volando sobre aquella escena y dijo.

-Esto no va bien, regresemos con el amo Agahnim…-.

Billy y Jimmy se mirarón el uno al otro al escuchar el nombre del hechicero, al mismo tiempo, la horda de insectos gigantes preparaba su retirada. Todos permanecieron en silencio y se reunieron con Billi y Jimmy.

-Así que el viejo Agahnim sigue tramando de las suyas- dijo Billy.

-Solo hemos escuchado historias de el, pero mi madre solía decir que él estuvo a punto de destruir la tierra- añadió Jimmy.

-No solo eso, ahora Vaati está de su lado- interrumpió James.

Xero, el espíritu con cabellera de Elvis irrumpió repentinamente y les dijo:

-No hay tiempo que perder, el quinto descendiente de los siete sabios escondió el segundo sello; depende de nosotros encontrarlo para que los dos magos no liberen a Ganon de su prisión-.

-El quinto- susurró James- debemos ir a Japón…-

Los maestros de Link se miraron mutuamente, seguro teniendo una de esas charlas telepáticas; ambos miraron a Xin y Link mientras Lyn Kyo abria el Codex frente al doctor Ezero, quien ahora era el sombrero de Link. Billy y Jimmy los miraron fijamente y corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡Ahora hermano!- grito Jimmy.

Link y Xin gritaron como dos perros chihuahueños al ver que los hermanos tenían la intención de golpearlos, pero en lugar de eso pusieron sus dedos en el corazón de ambos muchachos. De pronto todo se oscureció, Xin y Link estaban en una plataforma que parecía volar en el espacio; Billy y Jimmy estaban frente a ellos.

-No estén asustados- dijo Billy.

-Este es el plano ilustrado- continuó Jimmy- están aquí porque queremos entregarles algo que nos dieron nuestros padres cuando éramos más grandes que Link y más jóvenes que Xin.

Ambos hermanos mostraron dos mitades de un talismán con un dragón en cada mitad.

-Esto es el Doble Dragón- siguió Billy- no existe en forma física fuera de este lugar, permenecerá en sus corazones y los volverá mas fuertes conforme su amistad cresca.

-Volverá a nosotros una vez que se haya cumplido la leyenda-.

Mientras la voz de Jimmy pronunciaba estas palabras, todo parecía desvanecerse a su alrededor; de pronto estaban parados en la isla junto a Lyn, James, Aryll y los demás. Billy y Jimmy sujetaban los hombros de Link y Xin, quienes permanecían con los ojos cerrados…

Era hora de partir, James estaba encendiendo el motor del avión mientras Link llevaba sus cosas adentro, parecía no fijarse si quiera que Xin y Lyn estaban jugando Smash Brothers en una de las pantallas; Link veía su espada, recién afilada por el dios de las navajas, el joven pensaba en su hermana de quien el no se había apartado nunca, ni siquiera fue a despedirse ya que nadie la encontraba por ningún lado, seguro estaba tan deprimida que no era capaz de decirle adiós a su hermano.

James arranco motores y comenzó a despegar, Link estaba aterrado de ver como se inclinaba y no pudo evitar gritar, nunca había estado en un avión.

-¿Todo bien allá atrás?- preguntó James al voltear a ver a Link con los ojos abiertos como platos; el héroe de la leyenda asintió con su cara de terror, James rió- mi hijo tampoco pudo decir ni pio la primera vez que volamos…

-Eso no es gracioso, James- dijo Lyn sin perder la vista de la pantalla. James sonrió.

-Es normal tener miedo la primera vez. Mi hijo se convirtió en uno de los mejores pilotos de la fuerza- contó, logrando dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del joven de traje verde.

-Fue gracias a ti- dijo el doctor Ezero que estaba posado como sombrero de Link- seguro que lo inspiraste.

-Espero que sea así doctor- respondió James antes de mirar a los monitores- estamos a 40 mil pies de altura, ¿quieres ver como se ve tu isla desde el cielo?

-¡Yo quiero!- dijo Aryll mientras salía rápidamente de debajo de uno de los asientos para asomarse por una ventanilla. Todo mundo se sorprendió de verla- ¡Oh, qué bonito!

-¡Nada de "qué bonito", tonta!- gritó Lyn a punto de lanzar el control al suelo sino fuera porque Xin lo rescato por un pelo- ¡Tu abuela debe estar muriendo de preocupación!

-Claro que no, yo le escribí una carta- dijo Aryll con una sonrisa y la lengua de fuera, pero a su hermano no le hacia ninguna gracia- ¡no me mires así, Otto! ¿Crees que no estoy consciente del peligro? Yo sé que el mundo te necesita, he escuchado esa historia una y otra vez desde que nací, pero ¿se te olvido que tú me necesitas?¿se te olvido que yo te necesito?

Link agacho la cabeza al ver que las lágrimas corrían de las mejillas de su hermana.

-Recuerda lo que dijo mamá- continuó Aryll, tomando las manos de su hermano- "Todo estará bien si ustedes dos están juntos"

Todos estaban callados; Link se sorprendió de sentir su cabello mojado de repente cuando vio que era el doctor Ezero quien estaba escurriendo llanto.

-¡No me mires así, joder!- dijo molesto el sombrero- solo se me ha metido polvo en el ojo, ¿Quién es el responsable de la limpieza de este lugar? Deberíamos lanzarlo por la ventana, mira nada más, el suelo está hecho un asco

Todos en los asientos comenzaron a reír. El espíritu con cabellera de Elvis se materializó junto a James.

-Parece que hemos hecho buenos amigos ya- dijo Xero.

-Es verdad, todos los que formaron alguna vez parte de la leyenda se están reuniendo nuevamente- añadió James.

-Solo espero que a quien debemos ver ahora se encuentre de nuestro lado- dijo Xero mientras el navío volaba por los aires con rumbo a su siguiente destino.

"Hijo mío, donde quiera que estés espero que estés cumpliendo con tu destino y que este te guie nuevamente a mi camino, espero que cuando eso ocurra yo pueda nuevamente ser un padre para ti… Fox" James McCloud.


	13. Chapter 13 Aventuras de Aryll

Wow, ya llevaba buen tiempo sin tocar esta historia, pero bueno, ya saben lo que dicen "El show debe continuar" así que ahora que tengo más tiempo libre en la tienda de playeras que tengo en el pintoresco Querétaro, México, puedo dedicarme un poco más a darle continuidad a esta historia. Sin más que añadir más que esperar vuestro agrado, continuaré con esta historia.

**Capítulo 13: La aventura de Aryll**

Día 1

Querido diario, esta es la primera vez que tengo algo interesante que escribir y estoy muy contenta de estar en la nave del señor James con todos aquí que hemos formado un club para vencer a las fuerzas del mal y luchar por el amor, la justicia y esas cosas.

Xero, la cosa con peinado raro, dice que esto no es ningún juego de niños y debemos tomarnos todo muy enserio, así que para demostrarle mi nivel de seriedad he dibujado trajes de superhéroes que podemos usar para patear a los malos y como los hice yo mi hermano va a quedar muy guapo.

Vamos en camino a Japón para buscar a uno de los hijos de los siete viejitos de la leyenda, hasta ahora hemos conocid más bien 4 porque son los tíos Billy y Jimmy, el señor James que siempre lleva lentes de sol y el amigo de Xero que él si esta viejito.

Estamos viajando con Ezero, un sombrero que dice que es un doctor pero yo creo que debe ser uno de los que hablan en la radio porque puede hablar muy rápido… ¿Qué tal si las radios son controladas por sombreros habladores? Eso sería muy chistoso. Yo y Lyn Kyo somos las únicas niñas en el equipo así que obviamente somos amigas, ella es muy linda y rubia, igual que yo, solo que ella sabe karate… cuando lleguemos a Japón voy buscar a Jaky Chan para que me enseñe, y le pediré un autógrafo para que vean todos que peleo como Jaky Chan, y también voy a comer chuchi.

Dice Xin que los japonesitos comen chuchi a todas horas, las fábricas de chuchi deben ser de esos lugares que nunca cierran porque si no todos se quedarían sin chuchi.

**Nota: Enseñarle a un japonesito a cocinar la sopa de la abuela por si eso llega a ocurrir**

Otto estaba asustado esta mañana por los monstruos que deberá afrontar después, pero yo se que él puede con todo, es muy fuerte y es el héroe de la leyenda… todo mundo le dice Link pero para mí es Otto.

¡En dos días llegaremos a Japón, estoy muy emocionada! Guardaré algo de chuchi para que mi abuelita lo pruebe.

Día 2

Querido diario, hoy el doctor Ezero nos estuvo contando como es el lugar donde vive, dice que trabaja en un lugar que hace espadas, el mismo lugar donde afilaron la espada de mi hermano. Después nos pusimos a ver películas para matar el tiempo… James se sentó con nosotros y yo estaba muy asustada porque no había nadie manejando la nave, pero al final no pasó nada. Vimos 3 películas para matar el tiempo, ya que el día es bastante largo y nos estamos empezando a aburrir.

Mi hermano está con Lyn porque ella le está mostrando la música que escucha en su país, creo que se llevan muy bien por ser de la misma edad, yo solo espero que no se enamoren porque Lyn es mi amiga y no me gustaría darle consejos de amor sobre mi hermano, de cualquier manera ella es muy linda y mi hermano muy guapo así que no me molestaría tanto si algo pasará.

Como ellos dos están juntos, yo estoy con Xin que esta con sus juegos de todo el tiempo, estaba leyendo para él lo que escribí ayer pero cuando le estaba contando lo de Jaky Chan se comenzó a reír porque se acordó de un chiste que había visto en internet, debió haber sido un buen chiste porque él se reía cuando yo le quería contar de las fábricas de chuchi.

**Nota: Buscar chistes en internet**

Xin prometió que jugaríamos algo junto, un Mario Car que en ingles significa carro.

Día 3

Querido diario… ¡Llegamos a Japón! Y también ahora todos podemos entender a los japonesitos, James trajo un libro brillante que hiso que entendiéramos todos los wacha wacha. Eso me hubiera servido para encontrar a Jaky Chan pero resulta que vive en China, los famosos se cambian rápido de residencia, solo espero que Jet Li siga viviendo aquí. Dejamos el avión en un aeropuerto de Narita y ahora nosotros vamos para Funabishi porque Xero dice que ahí encontraríamos a quien estábamos buscando.

Aproveche el camino para contarles a todos los chistes que busque en internet, pero algunos dejaron de ser graciosos cuando comenzamos a hablar en japonés, también entendí que se decía sushi.

Lyn y yo fuimos a explorar mientras mi hermano se quedó con Xin para entrenar con la espada en los campos de la zona. En este distrito hay un bosque enorme donde la gente viene a acampar, pero los guardias no te dejan ir mas adentro del bosque porque es peligroso, pero como para nosotras dos nada es peligroso fuimos de todos modos. Conocimos a una niña que vive por la zona, tenía el cabello pintado de verde y era muy tierna como Malon; su nombre es Saria

Estaba tocando una especie de flauta con un tono muy bonito, ella dice que la escribió ella misma pero una de sus hermanas le dijo que esa canción ya había sido tocada por gente de su familia y que quizás ella la recordó por algo de las líneas de su familia o algo asi.

Mañana Saria y Lyn van a salir juntas, yo no voy porque Xin quiere ir a Akihabara, un lugar donde hay tiendas grandes con muchas cosas de dibujos, quiere conseguir algo que dice que vamos a necesitar y Otto y yo vamos a ir con él.

Día 4

Querido diario, estoy asombrada de la cantidad de dibujitos que hacen los japoneses y de la cantidad de gente que va a Akihabara a comprar cosas de los dibujitos. Estuvimos paseando con Xin y nos parábamos para ver los juegos que tenían. Había muchos niños que llevaban sus cartitas para jugar.

Al final, Xin le dio una botella de aceite a mi hermano, dijo que sería útil cuando vayamos a su país. También pasó algo muy chistoso en un elevador. Mi hermano y yo íbamos al último piso cuando una señora entró, estábamos todos en silencio cuando la señora se tiró un pum. El señor Ezero no pudo contenerse a quejarse de la peste diciendo "por las diosas, que pésimo sistema de digestión, pareciera que están quemando basura… puff, que peste", la señora se molestó creyendo que mi hermano había dicho todas esas cosas y comenzó a golpearlo con su bolso. Como el pobre de mi hermano no podía ni decir nada en su defensa, salimos corriendo.

En fin, por fin regresamos y estamos cansados. Lyn debe estarla pasando muy bien con Saria porque no he visto a ninguna de las dos. Seguro que están tocando la flauta en los campos. Espero que mañana pueda jugar con las dos; me gustaría que Malon pudiese conocer a Saria.

Día 5

Querido diario, sé que siempre escribo por la noche pero estoy muy preocupada y no sé qué hacer. Lyn no llegó anoche a dormir, es medio día y aún no aparece por ningún lado. No quiero preocupar a nadie, así que iré a buscar a Saria al bosque. Espero que mi hermano lea la nota que deje en su muda de ropa...


End file.
